LOVE THIS YEAR AND NEXT YEAR
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Perjuangan cinta Gikwang(BEAST),Kris(EXO) , Chanyeol(EXO), Daehyun(BAP), dan JIN (BTS) untuk mendapatkan Yoseob(BEAST),Tao(EXO), Baekhyun(EXO), Youngjae(BAP), dan V (BTS). [[KRISTAO UPDATE chap-4]]
1. Chapter 1

Perjuangan cinta Gikwang(BEAST),Kris(EXO) , Chanyeol(EXO), Daehyun(BAP), dan JIN (BTS) untuk mendapatkan Yoseob(BEAST),Tao(EXO), Baekhyun(EXO), Youngjae(BAP), dan V (BTS).

**….**

**….**

**….**

**PROLOG**

**DULU YEE**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**(GISEOB)**

Gikwang adalah seorang Dancer yang berbakat di kelas 3. Dia juga sangat popular karena bakatnya itu. Dan apa jadinya bila ada namja bersuara merdu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun . bisa di bilang fans fanatic. Yoseob, namja itu terus berusaha agar bisa dekat dengan Gikwang, ada syaratnya dia harus bisa menari untuk bisa dekat. Jadi sejauh mana usaha Yoseob agar bisa dekat dengan Gikwang ?.kita nantikan..

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(KRIS-TAO)**

Sebenarnya pasangan ini sudah sangat popular dikalangan sekolah Harlim High School. Mereka terkenal dengan sebutan 'Pasangan Terpanas' . yah, mereka memang dengan gampangnya bercumbu di depan banyak orang. Well, bisa dikatakan pasangan TIDAK TAU TEMPAT. Tapi, bukan ini masalahnya. Masalahnya Wu YiFan atau lebih dikenal Kris, namja ini dulunya seorang BADBOY yah mungkin sampai sekarang. Namun, TAO masih setia berada disisihnya .tapi, kesabaran juga ada batasnya ,dimana TAO tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karena seorang KRIS belum bisa mengubah kebiasaan lamanya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(CHAN-BAEK)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah akrab dari mereka TK. Saking akrabnya sekarang mereka menjadi RIVAL . tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dan saling menjahili satu dengan yang lain. Namun, suatu saat Baekhyun tengah dekat dengan namja lain dan itu membuat Chanyeol terasa terabaikan . karna ide iseng Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun . dan apakah baekhyun akan menerimanya …?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(DAE-JAE)**

Daehyun yang pendiam dan dingin, Youngjae yang pemalu dan takut pada sunbae . Mereka berdua saling suka tapi mereka enggan untuk berkata sesungguhnya. Alhasil, mereka hanya saling diam . untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Youngjae , Daehyun rela-rela merubah sikapnya dan membuat Youngjae tidak takut dengan sunbae. Apakah daehyun bisa membuat youngjae tidak takut pada sunbae2-nya disekolah ,padahal sekarang posisinya adalah sebagai sunbae …..

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(JIN-V)**

'UKE IDAMAN' itulah sebutan khusus untuk JIN karena kecantikannya, badannya yang terawat, belum lagi dia pandai memasak , juga warna kesukaannya adalah PINK belum lagi dia suka barang-barang yang berbau Girly. Namun , ini lah yang jadi masalah . posisi JIN ini adalah sebagai SEME dari V . padahal JIN sudah berusaha keras agar kebiasaannya tidak kembali. V dia benar-benar semburu tingkat akut , karena SEMEnya sering digodai oleh SEME lain. Sebenarnya yang bersetatus SEME itu JIN ataukah V ..?

...

...

...

**SEKIAN DARI SAYA DAN TUNGGU CERITANYA**

**TE-BE-CE**

**untuk kali ini biar readers yang ngerequest ceritanya duluan**

**apakah GISEOB / TAORIS / CHANBAEK / DAEJAE / JINV**

**JADI YANG MANA YANG ANDA MAU ?**


	2. JIN - V chap1

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Drama, School, Romance(?)**

**Casts : JIN- V **

**Pairing : KrisTao, Chanyeol, RapMonster, Jimin**

**RATED : M awas yaah berhati-hati lah**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**JIN-V**

**CHAPTER 1**

UKE IDAMAN' itulah sebutan khusus untuk JIN karena kecantikannya, badannya yang terawat, belum lagi dia pandai memasak , juga warna kesukaannya adalah PINK belum lagi dia suka barang-barang yang berbau Girly. Namun , ini lah yang jadi masalah . posisi JIN ini adalah sebagai SEME dari V . padahal JIN sudah berusaha keras agar kebiasaannya tidak kembali. V dia benar-benar semburu tingkat akut , karena SEMEnya sering digodai oleh SEME lain.

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

"YAAK! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MEMEGANGNYA !"bentak seorang namja yang sedang melindungi namjachingunya. Kim Tae Hyung atau kita sebut saja 'V'. Dia sudah benar-benar jengkel banget. Baru saja dia dan namjachingunya menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, lalu para namja dan yeoja itu-itu-itu malah dengan santainya menggodai namjachingu ku ini.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**TAE HYUN P.O.V**

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PEGANG !"Bentak ku sekali lagi. Kasihan namjachingu ku ini , dia bahkan sudah pucat karena orang-orang ini mencoba memegang ….apa pelecehan namanya ?

"Ku mohon kami sedang terburu-buru, Vi juga ingin masuk kelas, tolong beri jalan untuk kami ,NE!" dengan suara lembut namjachinguku di tambah senyumannya itu membuat namja dan yeoja itu langsung diam .Ck, Menyebalkan.

"Jin-hyung aku tak apa-apa yang ku khawatirkan itu,hyung"ujar ku.

" kalian tidak melihat namjachinguku ini sampai tersiksa , dan kami harus masuk kelas" ucapnya lagi . pengusiran secara halus.

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan dengan tenang . apa lagi dia menggenggam tangan ku dengan kuat.

"JIN Saranghae….~~~~~"

"KYAAAAA! JIN….JIN….JIN…..!"

"JIN NANTI KITA BERTEMU LAGI NEEEE…~~~~"

"JIN….Cepat putus kan namjachingumu …~~~"

Teriakan apa coba ini. Beraninya mereka masih berteriak seperti itu . dengan jelas pula. Aish, begini nic punya namjachingu yang cantik. Walau , disini lah aku yang berstatus sebagai Ukenya dari seorang SEOK JIN AH .

Terkadang dimana aku tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa cemburu ku. Bukan karena dia berselingkuh . Tapi, karena aku merasa tidak sesuai dengan UKE yang semestinya manis , kalem berbeda bahkan aku ahli taekwondho. Jin dia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengincarnya . namun , hanya aku yang dia pilih . bisa kah aku cemburu untuknya.

"Hey..!"

"ah wae..?"ucap ku mengalihkan pandangan ku.

"sudah sampai.."ucapnya sambil membenarkan dasiku. Pasti karena orang-orang tadi yang mengganggu Jin-Hyung .

"Eum ya sudah aku masuk kelas dulu ne " dan perlahan ku langkah kan kakiku. Namun, sepasang tangan mencegah ku untuk melanjutkan langkah ku. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya , mempereratkan genggaman tangannya . perlahan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tau , dan aku memejamkan mataku.

**_Cup~~~_**

Benar-saja bibir kenyal itu sudah menyentuh bibirku. Hanya menempel dan dia melepasnya. Walau hanya sebentar namun tetap membuatku menikmatinya.

"aku akan kemari waktu istirahat makan siang"ucapnya dan mengacak rambutku dan perlahan berlalu .

**…**

**…**

**…**

JIN** P.O.V**

Sebenarnya aku merasa seperti namjachingu yang sangat tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa kau malah dilindungi oleh pacarmu . terkadang aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada 'V' karena terkadang namja-namja itu lebih tepatnya mereka ingin menjadikan ku pacar, mereka tidak segan-segan memukul Vi .

Bukannya aku lemah tapi…, aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan berakhir perkelahian . dimana pasti salah satu akan menjadi korban.

Ku berjalan melewati koridor kelas Vi dia masih duduk di kelas 2-A dia termasuk anak yang sangat berbakat dan pintar .

Aku terus berjalan, sampai menuju ke lantai 2 , kelas 3-B itu kelas ku.

"hey Jin kenapa kusut begitu muka mu ?" sapa teman ku .

"bertengkar lagi dengan adik kelas itu ?"ucapnya. ku hadiah kan jitakan ku kekepalanya. "Kau menyumpahi ku , eoh Park Chanyeol !"bentak ku , agak susah memang menjitak kepalanya , yah siapa yang tidak tau si TOWER yang satu ini.

"OHO… santai bro "dia malah nyengir gaje.

Aku sempat melirik , namja itu masuk kelas dengan angkuhnya . RapMonster atau RapMon. Dia dulu…saingan ku.

"Ck, jangan melihat ku seperti itu "dia pun berlalu. Memang aku dengan RapMon tidak pernah akur dan tidak akan pernah akur. Karena kami saling merebutkan seorang…'V'.

"sudah lah "aku tersadar karena Chanyeol menepuk bahu ku. Dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu ku ,acuh.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Istirahat pun tiba, aku langsung bergegas ke kelas 'V' pasti dia sudah menunggu . Tapi, aku dihadang oleh sekumpulan namja di tengah kolidor.

"Hey dimana bodyguardmu ,baby?" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku.

"Yak! Yongguk-hyung …ja….jangan meme…memegang 'itu' "ucapku sambil terrengah-engah. Daehyun memegang tangan kanan ku dan Youngjae memegangi tangan kiri ku. Dan di depan ku kini yongguk , bang yongguk dengan santai nya memegang Juniorku yang masih terbalut oleh celana seragam ku.

"bukan kah ini kesempatan baik kita, eum? Berhubung bodyguardmu tak ada ?"sruupp~~"Yongguk dengan santainya menjilati leher putih ku.

"Yo….yongguk…eughhh….jangan .. …ini umum"ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku agar tak bisa dijilatnya sembarangan.

"baik, baby . kita cari tempat…..sepi~~"Daehyun pun mendesah di telinga kanan ku.

"YAK! SUDAH KU BILANG AKU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI PACAR !"bentak ku .

"aku tau aku tau…"yongguk membenarkan dasiku yang sedikit miring.

"MENJAUH JANGAN MENYENTUHKU , KAU TAU AKU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI PACAR KENAPA MASIH MENGGANGGUKU EOH "rasanya ingin sekali menghajarnya tapi setiap mengingatkan kejadian masalaluku ,ku urungkan untuk itu .

"kau itu tidak cocok menjadi SEME ,baby ~~~ jadilah UKE ku saja"dengan santainya dia membelai pipiku ini.

"apa…apakah salah bila aku menjadi seorang Seme ?kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun orang yang mendukungku "lirih ku.

"Itu karena kau cantik dan lihatlah jari ini lentik dan…..lembut"Youngjae memainkan jemari ku.

"HEY INI UMUM MENJAUH DARINYA !"tiba-tiba suara menggelegar itu terdengar membuat Yongguk , Daehyun dan Youngjae menoleh. Dan yah benar. Ada beberapa namja didepan sana.

**WU YIFAN aka KRIS kelas 3-A**

**HUANG ZITAO aka TAO aka Baby Panda kelas 3-A**

**PARK CHANYEOL aka CHANYEOL kelas 3-B**

Akhirnya bantuan tiba . mereka memang teman ku yang terbaik. Lebih tepat nya teman satu geng.

"YAK ! Jauhkan tangan kalian dari Jin-ge !ucap namja bermata panda .

"oh oh oh siapa ini yang datang .Ck?" cibir Yongguk

"Ck, namja yang tidak tau malu ini datang , kajja kita pergi! "sindir Youngjae.

"KAU ..! dengan menuding Youngjae. "Jangan sebut namjchinguku dengan kata itu "Kris membela.

"Lalu? Jalang ? murahan ?atau …..

DUAAAK…..

Kris langsung menghadiah kan pukulan gratis di pipi youngjae .

"OHO…!ternyata kau masih bisa membelanya …tuan WU YIFAN "cibir Yongguk.

"Sudah cukup! Lirih Tao . Tao sedikit bergetar. Yongguk pun jalan perlahan melewati Tao dan berhenti tepat disebelahnya dan membisikan sesuatu

"dia tidak cukup baik untuk mu, dia juga sering bermain dengan yang lain " setelah itu Yongguk CS pergi . Tao tau yang di maksud adalah Kris . Namun, tidak di perdulikan oleh Tao .

"Jin-ge guenchanayo?"Tao khawatir. "tenang lah dia pasti baik-baik saja "ucap chanyeol malah nyengir. "aissh….ChanChan-ge tidak boleh seperti itu, teman kita hampir dilecehkan "Tao pun mempoutkan mulutnya. "Bukan hampir tapi sudah "sambung chanyeol dan berlalu.

"Kau pasti mencari Vi kan ?kulihat dia tadi bersama RapMon "Kris memberitau ku sambil memeluk pinggang Tao yang berada di sampingnya.

**_Deg,.._**

_Apa_

_Dia bersama RapMon_

Aku pun langsung berlari melewati mereka.

"Jin-ge memang cantik "puji Tao sambil tersenyum .

"tapi kau lah yang paling cantik ,my baby "cup~~~ .kris pun langsung melumat bibir Tao.

"WOY ini UMUUUUM! Chanyeol sepertinya tidak di tanggapi oleh pasangan Hot ini

Abaikan yang satu ini…

**…**

**…**

**…**

Ku berlari sampai didepan kelas Vi . disana ada pemandangan dimana RapMon sedang mengacak rambut Vi dan Vi sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ehem…! Apa aku mengganggu "ucapku.

"memang"rapmon menjawab dan langsung berhenti mengacak rambut Vi dan berjalan keluar Kelas .

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini!"Tanya ku pada Vi. Dan namja imut didepanku hanya tersenyum.

"Dia hanya bertanya kabarku "ucapnya santai.

"Lalu? Apakah itu saja ?"Tanya ku lagi.

"eum dia membelikan ku ini (botol kecil berisi sabun cair dan peniup ) dia sempat membelikanku ini saat dia keluar kota ,katanya "Vi menunjukan benda itu. Memang kebiasaan namjachinguku ini dia sangat suka bermain gelembung sabun , untuk penghilang stress atau sekedar bermain.

"benarkah ?"

"Ne….. apa kau cemburu ?"

"tidak terlalu "ucap ku mengalihkan pandangan ku. Dia menusuk-nusuk perutku dengan jemari lentiknya.

"kau memasak apa hari ini?" dia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan ku.

"aku hanya membuat sandwich keju karena aku bangun kesiangan "jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang gatal karena tidak keramas setahun eeeeh abaikan .

"lalu ?" dia sambil menahan tawa.

"apanya ?"aku bingung

"mana kotak bekal mu?"tanyanya

"in- ? "aaaaa tertinggal dikelas .

"hahaha kajja kita mengambilnya "Vi pun menarik lengan ku .

**…**

**…**

**…**

Dan disinilah kami. Dibawah pohon yang rindang ditemani angina semilir . tempatnya tidak begitu jauh, yah di sebelah sekolah ada satu pohon besar dan disitu tempat favorit kami.

"Vi pelan-pelan makannya "aku pun mengusapkan makanan yang belepotan di pinggir bibir kissable seorang Kim TaeHyung.

"apapun yang dimasak sama hyung menurutku Enaaaak~~~~" puJinya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memberi jempol .

Yah begini lah , coba tadi aku tidak kesiangan jadi bisa memasakan makanan yang lebih lezat. Aku memang sengaja menyuruh Vi agar tidak perlu membawa bekal makanan atau memakan makanan di kantin. Bukannya tidak percaya kepada kehigienisan masakan kantin. Tapi apa gunanya kemampuan **MEMASAKKU** ini bila tidak digunakan. Yah, terkadang aku sering di nasehati oleh Tao dan Chanyeol agar tidak perlu berlebihan , bahkan untuk masalah makanan aku lebih protektif . awalnya Vi juga tidak begitu setuju bila bekal harus dari **MASAKANKU** , katanya tidak ingin merepotkan ku. Tapi aku tidak merasa terbebani malah bila dia memakan masakanku aku merasa senang dan lagi bisa menghemat pengeluaran , lagian makanan dikantin dengan masakan ku yaaah lebih enak masakanku karena dibuat dengan penuh cinta~~~

"benarkah ? hey ada apa mengapa memujiku ?" pasti ada maunya. Biasa nya bila sudah memuji gini pasti _ADA UDANG DI BALIK BATU._

"aku akan menemani RapMon ke Pantai di Busan , ada tugas penelitian "Jelas nya. "Eum apa kau memboleh kan ku ?" dia menggenggam tangan ku.

Ku tatap matanya. Apakah tidak apa-apa bila aku mengiJinkan mereka pergi? Sedangkan yang mengajaknya adalah orang yang ingin merebut Vi dari ku.

"Mengapa kau memilih ku ?"ucapku

"eeh…..

"Mengapa kau memilihku, menerimaku sebagai namjachinguku?

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?…kurasa hyung pasti sudah mengetahuinya ?" dia masih menggigit sandwich nya.

"bukan kah aku tidak seperti Seme yang semestinya ?"ujarku pelan. Kulihat dia menghentikan makannya dan menatapku.

"katakana! bagaimana Seme semestinya ?"Vi malah balik menanyaiku.

"keren, tampan, berkarisma, penyuka action, eummm….. suka olah raga… suka warna gelap …apa lagi yah ? pokoknya berbeda dengan aku Vi? Penyuka warna pink bahkan aku suka sekali memasak " dia merangkup pipi ku.

"bukan kah itu cukup ?"dengan senyumnya yang menawan

"mak….maksudmu ?"

"aku tidak perlu yang seperti itu mereka hanya mencari perhatian saja, aku suka hyung saat memasak, aku suka hyung memilihkan aksesoris untuk ku, aku suka kehangatan hyung, aku suka hyung yang tidak berkelahi , aku suka hyung yang selalu ada saat aku memerlukan hyung, aku suka…aku suka hyung yang apa adanya, aku suka semua yang ada dalam diri hyung, aku suka semua tingkah laku hyung , aku suka berdekatan dengan hyung, aku suka semuaa… "ucapnya di telinga ku sambil membenamkan ditekuk leherku.

"tapi….. mereka terkadang menyakitimu Vi ?"lirihku.

"aku tau , aku tau bukan kah itu resiko yang harus ku terima eum ?"

"aku takut mereka akan lebih mengerjai mu atau menyiksamu Vi"

"Tidak apa-apa mereka hanya sekumpulan orang yang ingin memilikimu tapi kau sudah memiliki ku sekarang"

"Vi…..saranghae "bisikku

"Nado saranghae Jin-hyung"

"Aku membolehkan mu "

"eeh

"kau boleh pergi ke Busan bersama nya asal terus mengabari ku ! dan berapa hari ?

"JEOMAL! Gomawo hyung~~~~ ….eum mungkin 3 hari "

**Deg,..**

Apa

Tiga hari

Dia bersama Namja Sok Kecakepan itu

Oh Big No …..

Tapi…..

"baik lah …..jangan macam-macam "

"sipppp…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**TAEHYUN **

"Vi kulkas mu kosong ?"

"iya aku belum membeli apapun untuk bulan ini "aku berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di bangku di meja makan

"Kajja kita ke supermarket ! bagaimana kau ini ..pasti bisa mati kelaparan "

"Yak! Hyung aku tidak akan mati karena kelaparan…anggap saja aku sedang diet "Jin pun berjalan dan memeluk pinggang ramping ku.

"kau itu sudah kurus begini Vi "sindirnya sambil mengusap-ngusap perut ku. Ck, dasar cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan . Jin-hyung bukan hanya mengusap kini malah menyusup kedalam-dalam.

"eeug…hyung "desahku saat dia memainkan nipple ku . sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman saat tangannya menyusup masuk-masuk-masuk ke bawah sana. "eemmm….."

"Hahaha…..kau lucu …lucu sekali Vi"saat aku membuka mata ku dia terlihat tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"APA YANG LUCU ! INI KARENA HYUNG MEMEGANG 'NYA' JUGA "bentak ku dan memanyunkan bibirku.

"kajja kita ke supermarket!" dia berjalan duluan meninggalkan ku yang masih shock dan apa ini ? wajah ku memerah , apa ? merona?

…

…

…

"eum roti ini atau keripik ini ?"Jin dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum melihat Vi sedang memilih.

"ambil lah keduanya "Jin pun menghampiri dengan keranjang ditangannya yang sudah berisi berbagaimacam produk masakan dan sayuran.

"tapi ….

"sini "Jin pun langsung memasukkan keduanya kedalam keranjang JinJingnya.

"Vi kau pilih selai strowbery atau selai kacang ini?"

Gleupp~~

Vi menelan saliva nya. Kalian tau karena apa ? . karena bila Jin sudah memilih selai berarti…

Ini tidak untuk roti atau makanan yang wajar tapi…..

**…**

**…**

**…**

"euggh…..ahh…..mmm…"desahan erotis dari asrama , tepatnya kamar 12 lantai 3 paling ujung. "eeuummmm…..ahh…."Vi menggelijang kesana kemari sambil meremas-remas sprey nya.

"ah….hyuung-aah….le….aah…..bih…cepat…"Tangan nakal Vi memegang kepala namja yang lebih tua itu dan memajukan nya agar namja itu lebih memasukkan kejantanan Vi lebih dalam kedalam mulutnya.

Sruupp~~~~

"pilihan mu lebih tepat Vi, aku belum pernah menggunakan Yogurt untuk ini , sedikit…..ma~sam~~" bisik senduktif di telinga Vi .

Vi hanya memandang sayu Jin. Pandangan yang begitu lemah namun menggairahkan . apa lagi tubuhnya kini tidak ada satupun yang menutupinya kecuali punggung seorang Jin. Bagaimana dengan Jin sendiri? Dia bahkan masih berpakaian lengkapnya. Jin kembali mengusap keringat Vi dan memandangi ciptaan sempurna dari yang kuasa. bibirnya yang bengkak tambah bengkak dan memerah . apa Jin terlalu kasar melumatnya yah?

Jin pun mengambil lagi toples kecil berisikan Yogurt . dan mengoleskan perlahan 'lagi' di daerah kejantanan Vi sehingga seperti es krim karena kejantanannya menjadi berwarna putih. Vi pun hanya bisa terus mendesah karena sensasi dingin dari yogurt itu , yah pintar sekali Jin membeli setoples Yogurt yang berada di pendingin.

Srup~~

Plop

Srup~~

Plop

Srup~~

Plop

Jin memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil melumat merasakan sensasi

_junior rasa yogurt_ (?) milik Vi.

"euuh….Jin…hyungaaah…..ahhh…ahh…..euug.."pantat Vi pun ikut membantu dengan memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"hyungaaaah… aku…ah…aku pengen…AAAKH !rasanya banyak sekali kupu-kupu berada diperut . dan semua seakan lega .

Sruuuppp~~~

Nyam…

Jin sedikit membersih kan bibirnya dibagian kanan-dan kiri . termasuk banyak cairan Vi yang keluar.

"Jin-hyung hah…hah kau tidak les ?"Vi terengah-engah

"ah benar , sekarang jam…..ooh masih 20 menit lagi "ucap Jin sambil memunguti baju-baju Vi yang berserakan. "haah…aku mandi dulu kalau begitu "ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

Yah begini lah . Jin hanya berani melakukan sampai blowjob dan handjob saja . sex?. Kami belum pernah melakukannya . katanya dia takut menyakiti Vi dia ingin masa pertamanya itu akan dinikmati oleh suaminya kelak. Karena dalam masa sekarang Jin dan Vi masih berstatus berpacaran bukan menikah. Tapi, bukankah Jin sudah tau pemandangan Vi saat telanjang?. Terkadang Vi juga bingung dengan Jin, apakah dia tidak percaya akan rasa cintanya pada Jin. Jin akan menjadi pacar dan sekaligus suaminya kelak. Namun, selalu saja Jin berkata kalau –_belum tentu aku akan memilikimu selamanya …bisa saja ada yang lebih sempurna dariku_ – dengan berkata seperti itu Jin bahkan masih bisa tersenyum.

"hey kau melamun lagi.."suara itu terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Benar saja Jin dengan rambut masih basah . pasti sudah selesai mandi . bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya ….kapan dia mandi ?

"hyung kau sepulang les langsung pulang atau kembali kesini?"Tanya Vi yang mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Badan benar-benar lengket akibat yogurt dan saliva.

"aku akan kesini dan memasakan makanan untukmu "jelasnya. Memang kami tidak tinggal serumah. Aku tinggal diasrama sekolah dan Jin tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Untuk kelas 1 dan kelas 2 masih diwajibkan untuk tinggal diasrama sekolah. Tapi untuk kelas 3 seperti Jin tidak diwajibkan lagi untuk tinggal , mereka boleh memilih tetap tinggal diasrama atau kembali kerumah dan Jin memilih kembali kerumahnya. Agar dia bisa membantu bisnis restoran milik keluarganya. Namun, terkadang dia sering menginap di tempat ku (tidak terjadi lebih jauh) bila ada les malam dari pukul 7-9 malam , dia akan menginap dikamar Vi pada hari selasa , rabu dan kamis. Tapi akhir-akhir ini memang Jin ada les tambahan berhubung Jin sudah kelas 3 akan menghadapi ujian 5 bulan lagi.

"sudah mau berangkat ?"ucap Vi yang memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berkaca ria.

"Ne, ooh aku sudah memasukan sprey mu kemesin cuci bila di biarkan tetap disini nanti semut-semut akan datang" polosnya.

"aku akan mulai berkemas , aku akan berangkat ke Busan sekitar jam 9 pagi"

"mianhe aku tidak dapat membantu mu "

"guenchana ..cepat nanti hyung terlambat "Jin pun memeluk tubuh Vi dan mencium kening Vi dengan lembut.

"hati-hati …kunci pintunya ,Ne"setelah itu diapun berlalu…..

Dan Vi mulai melipat baju yang akan di bawanya ke Busan . memang ini bukan untuk rekreasi . lebih tepatnya Vi Cuma menemani RapMon untuk penelitian. Tapi setidaknya Vi berpenampilan rapi karena akan 3 hari disana. Tidak lupa Vi memasukan sebuah bantal berbentuk oval berwarna pink dengan foto Vi dan Jin sedang tersenyum berada ditengahnya . yah hanya sedikit isi dari koper ini.

**…**

**…**

**…**

"hyung aku pergi yah "Vi pun memeluk erat tubuh Jin seakan tidak mau terpisah.

"jangan kesehatan mu disana , aku tidak mau kau kembali dalam keadaan sakit "hanya itu yang di ucapkan Jin kepada Vi .

Dan tidak jauh dari sana ada RapMon yang sudah menunggu dengan koper hitamnya.

Cup~~

"Saranghae"ucap Jin. "Nado Saranghae "balas Vi . setelah itu Vi dan RapMon berjalan meninggalkan Jin

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Baru beberapa jam ditinggal Vi namun rasanya benar-benar gelisah ,apa lagi dia pergi dengan RapMon

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka disana ?

Bagaimana jika Vi sakit disana?

Bagaimana jika RapMon bertindak macem-macem terhadap Vi disana ?

Bagaimana ?

BAGAIMANA ?

BAGAIMANAAAAAAA?

STOP..!

STOP IT ..!

Kau hanya perlu berfikir positif . berfikir positif. Semoga tidak terjadi apa –apa dengan Vi.

Selama 1 hari , aku dalam keadaan BadMood karena makin banyak yang menggangguku . dan siang itu mereka menyeret paksa aku . bahkan waktu itu Yongguk CS dia membawaku kedalam Toilet dan untung Kris CS datang sebelum Yongguk CS melecehkan ku lagi.

Terkadang mempunyai wajah cantik itu merugikan . apa lagi kau selalu di pandang lemah dengan wajah cantik. Apa salah nya bila seorang Seme memiliki paras cantik sepertiku. Toh kau namja dan aku namja kan?

Hari selanjutnya , aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol , Tao dan Kris mereka paling pintar untuk mengiburku dan bila saat pelajaran kelas Dance aku lebih dekat ke namja berbadan atletis bernama Lee Gikwang yang paling jago dance . aku selalu diajari nya dia termasuk orang yang baik dan ramah .

Besok Vi akan pulang . itu dia mengabari beberapa menit yang lalu ditelefon.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku dengan hati gembira karena besok Vi akan pulang . Tapi sepertinya ada yang duduk disana.

Menangis ?

Siapa ?

Aku terus berjalan sampai di belakang namja itu.

Tao ?

"hey waegreayo ? ucapku sambil menepuk bahu namja itu yang sedikit bergetar. Namja bermata panda itu pun melirik kearah ku dengan mata yang sembab dan berkaca-kaca.

"waeyo? Apa Kris ?"Tanya ku berhati-hati. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Terus menggeleng . dan menggeleng lagi dengan cepat.

"Hey…hey..tenang …tenang lah Tao"aku pun langsung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan ku , menghentikan kegiatan menggelengnya ,itu akan menyakitinya nanti.

"waeyo ?"ucapku pelan.

"Hiks…hiks….hyu….hyung…"dia langsung memelukku erat dan membenamkan wajah nya di dadaku dan menangis disana .aku hanya mengusap punggung namja yang lebih muda dariku namun lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan ku dan juga memberikan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Aku tau Tao itu berhati lembut . walau terkadang dia terlihat tegar padahal dia mempunyai sisi dimana hanya dia yang merasakan . walau ceria bila ada masalah sampai seperti ini dia akan memendamnya , padahal dia masih mempunyai sahabat-sahabat seperti aku ini. Dari pada di pendam malah menjadi penyakit.

"apa sudah habis air matamu "sedikit candaan dariku , karena dia sudah mulai tenang. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris ?"dengan berhati-hati aku bertanya. Aku takut menyinggung perasaannya. Dia memang tidak pernah mau cerita tentang asmaranya bersama Kris seorang BadBoy. Aku terkadang merasa kasihan sekali dengan Tao. Tao yang polos dan ceria ini. Akhir-akhir ini menjadi murung. Kris, bagaimana dengan dia? Menurutku dia….akh! aku bingung dengannya terkadang aku ingin sekali memarahinya karena tindakan nya yang terlalu keterlaluan , fulgar, tidak tau tempat . apakah dia memang tidak bisa menahan hormon nya ?. Memeluk, mencium apa lagi ciumannya ganas seperti itu. Aku tau kalau Tao malu melakukannya ditempat umum , Kris selalu saja tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan itu.

Dan lagi

Aku sering

Melihat kris

Bersama

Yeoja lain .

"Kris….gege….dia….hiks…"

"ceritakan lah! Aku bukan seorang yang EMBER mulutnya "

"dia ….

"sudah ku bilang dia itu suka main dibelakang mu "ucapku. "tapi kau selalu memaafkannya "

"ba…bagaimana Jin-gege tau ?"

"bukan hanya aku mungkin seluruh teman-teman kita sudah tau kalau kris itu BadBoy"

"jangan menyebutnya seperti itu "Tao sedikit memukul lenganku.

"Tao dengar ! dengarkan hyung sekali ini saja ! Kris itu tidak baik untuk mu ….. bahkan kau mengetahuinya sendiri "Tao menunduk. "Kau juga pernah memergoki Kris sedang bercumbu dengan namja atau yeoja lainkan ?"Tao mengangguk. "bahkan dengan semua yang dia lakukan itu kau masih bisa memaafkannya? Seharusnya kau memberi pelajaran untuknya! Tao menatapku. "Bila kau tidak ingin putus dengannya ,coba saja menjauh darinya untuk sementara waktu "saranku.

"se….sebenarnya aku akan melakukan itu secepatnya"aku menaikkan alis ku. Sedikit bingung. "bahkan kalau perlu aku akan putus secepatnya darinya"tunggu-tunggu apa maksud Tao dengan ini.

"ada apa sebenarnya ? Jawab Tao ?"aku mengguncang tubuh Tao yang terisak.

"dia hamil …

"APA?"

"yeoja itu hamil…..

"APA MAKSUDMU TAO ..KRIS MELAKUKAN …AAKHH kepalaku "aku langsung memijit pelipisku dan memeluk Tao.

"hiks….hiks…yeoja itu hamil …ge….yeoja..hiks…itu hamil…anak..itu..hiks….anak …Kris-ge…hiks…"dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya .

_KRIS KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN YANG SANGAT FATAL._

_KENAPA KAU MEYAKITI KEKASIHMU LEBIH JAUH_

"PUTUS KAN DIA "ucapku lantang. "Tinggalkan dia …. Dan keluar dari apartemennya dan pindah lah secepat mungkin "pintaku. Dengan terus menenangkan Tao. Bahkan kami tidak menyadari bahwa ini masih di luar rumah tepatnya di pinggir jalan. Bagaimana bila ada yang liat? Wah bisa bahaya .

"Kajja kita masuk dulu!" ucap ku . dan Tao mengikuti dibelakang .

KREET

Aku bahkan belum membuka pintunya . siapa ? apakah Umma atau appa ? tapi tidak biasanya mereka pulang cepat.

"Jin-hyuuuuuung…!" tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dan memelukku erat.

"hey ja…uhuk…jangan memeluku"aku sedikit kesusahan berbicara. Mau membunuh ku Eoh?

"mian…hhehe !"ucap namja itu.

"eoh….ini temanku Tao "ucapku memperkenalkan Tao. "akh…aku tau siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Tao ,Huang Zi Tao yang terkenal dengan ..mmmppphh..!"aku langsung membekap mulut namja ini. Dan kulihat raut wajah Tao langsung muram.

"eum…eeh… sebaiknya kita bi…bicara didalam "gugupku. Tao mrngikuti dibelakang.

"Min-a ngapain kesini?"Tanyaku. Tao , dia sedang berfikir panggilan nama 'Min' seperti Minseok aka Xiumin. "eish hyung memang tidak boleh….. aku pulang deh "ngambeknya. Aku melihat raut wajah kebingungan Tao.

"Tao ini Park Jimin panggil saja Jimin "aku memperkenalkan nya.

"annyeong hasaeyo Park Jimin imnida "senyumnya . "annyeong hasaeyo Huang Zi Tao imnida "balas Tao.

"OMMO…Hyung imuuuut!"Jimin langsung mencubit Pipi Tao. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bila itu terjadi.

"aku akan membuat kan teh untuk kalian.. aku punya teh hijau "dan aku meninggalkan mereka .

…

…

…

**TAO P.O.V**

Huufft….

Rasanya sedikit lega bisa bercerita tentang masalah ku. Walau masih belum bisa menyelesaikan nya. Memang Jin gege bisa diandalkan.

"Tao- hyung kau tau ?"aku langsung menoleh kearah namja yang baru ku kenal. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Jin hyung dia benar-benar tampan "ucapnya sambil menggebu-gebu. Aku hanya shock seperti lagu B2ST – SHOCK. Baru kali ini ada yang menyebut Jin dengan kata 'TAMPAN'

"dia banyak berubah.."

"kau sudah mengenal lama Jin-gege ?"Tanya ku. Jimin mengangguk .

"aku sudah kenal Jin-hyung mulai umur 10 tahun , tapi ketika SMA kami berbeda sekolah "

"memang Jimin sekolah dimana?"

"aku di BigHit-High School ".

**TAO END**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Keesokan paginya.

Aku sudah siap-siap untuk menjemput Vi dibandara. Sambil menungu aku jadi teingat permasalahan antara Tao dan Kris.

Tadi malam aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur ditempatku saja. Tapi katanya di akan tinggal sementara dirumah namja bernama Jong-in. menurutku mengapa tidak bersama jong-in saja selamanya karena menurutku jong-in orangnya baik. Aku pusing memikirkan mereka . bahkan aku punya masalah sendiri .

Tak lama namja yang ku tunggu datang.

"Jin-Hyuuuuuuuung…! Bogoshipoyo "dia langsung melukku.

Kajja kita pulang.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

sudah seminggu tapi perasaan aku dan Vi seperti ada jarak .

**KLIK NEXT**

**UNTUK LANJUT BACA CERITANYA**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**


	3. JIN - V chap2

**Author : Egiiey /E,G / Lee Gi Wcon**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Drama, School, Romance(?)**

**Casts : JIN- V **

**Pairing : KrisTao, Chanyeol, RapMonster, Jimin**

**RATED : M awas yaah berhati-hati lah**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**JIN-V**

**CHAPTER 2**

UKE IDAMAN' itulah sebutan khusus untuk JIN karena kecantikannya, badannya yang terawat, belum lagi dia pandai memasak , juga warna kesukaannya adalah PINK belum lagi dia suka barang-barang yang berbau Girly. Namun , ini lah yang jadi masalah . posisi JIN ini adalah sebagai SEME dari V . padahal JIN sudah berusaha keras agar kebiasaannya tidak kembali. V dia benar-benar semburu tingkat akut , karena SEMEnya sering digodai oleh SEME lain.

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

sudah seminggu tapi perasaan aku dan Vi seperti ada jarak .

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TAEHYUNG P.O.V**

Aku berjalan dengan gembira , baru kali ini aku merasakan sangat-sangat-sangat bergembira .kalian tau apa aku bisa memasak cake strowbery sendiri . Ini berita bagus .

"AHAAAAAA… lebih baik aku ketempat Jin-hyung"setelah meletakkan cake strowbery bikinan sendiri kedalam kulkas. Aku pun beranjak dan mengambil syal merah tebal ku untuk melindungi diriku di cuaca dingin ini.

Aku berjalan dengan gembira. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat ku merasa aneh karena aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Yah , untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa memasak dengan baik tanpa bantuan dari namjachinguku itu yang seorang chef yah begitulah aku merasa dia seorang chef muda. Dari bentuk OK … rasa kayaknya enak …-iya bagaimana dengan rasanya? Rasanya aku rasa sebelum dipanggang tadi sudah enak ahh yang penting bentuknya dulu .

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Jin-hyung katanya ada les tambahan . tapi yang ku lihat kelas ini kosong . dan selama ku lewati koridor sekolah , aku melihat seluruh kelas 3 kosong kecuali dilapangan basket .

"eum…..chanyeol-hyung!"teriakku. dan namja yang berpostur tubuh tinggi itu pun menghampiriku.

"wae? Vi?"

"mana Jin-hyung ?"aku pun duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Jin ? aku rasa dia tidak kesini "Chanyeol sepertii berfikir. "benar aku malah tidak melihat dia kemari"sambungnya.

"Ta….tapi…tadi Jin-hyung bilang kalau ada les tambahan "aku pun melihat pesan di hape ku.

"aah memang benar ada les tambahan tapi tidak jadi karena banyak siswa yang tidak bisa hadir hari ini yaah begitu lah Lee-seongsaengnim membatalkannya "jelas chanyeol dengan memainkan bola basketnya.

"lalu ke mana Jin-hyung ?"gumamku .

"coba ketaman tadi dia bersama temannya kesana "setelah itu chanyeol hyung dia kembali ke lapangan basket.

Aku pun segera menuju ke Taman. Namun ditaman sangat sepi , aku putuskan untuk duduk di bangku dekat pohon. Baru aku mau menelpon Jin-Hyung, ternyata aku melihatnya berjalan dari kejauhan dengan memegang gulali ditangannya. Sebenarnya ingin ku sapa namun ku urungkan niatku karena melihat temannya datang. Jimin dia sudah seperti sahabat Jin-hyung , kata Jin-hyung mereka sudah saling kenal ketika umur 10 tahun .

Mereka sangat asyik bercanda. Aku hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka . awalnya tidak ada rasa sedikit pun cemburu , tapi ketika melihat Jin-hyung membersihkan noda guli di bibir Jimin aku sedikit…. Cemburu.

Kecemburuan ku menambah ketika mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman, kelihatannya ada pembicaraan serius . ku putuskan mengendap-edap untuk sekedar menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Jin-hyung ….um…ada yang..ingin kusampaikan" ucap Jimin dengan gugup.

"Katakan saja , Minnie "senyum Jin.

"Jin-hyung sudah banyak berubah, tapi Jimin suka Jin-hyung yang sekarang, suka Jin yang lembut seperti ini, suka Jin-hyung yang tidak arogan seperti ini…"Jimin berhenti sejenak . dan memegang kedua tangan Jin. Sontak Jin terkejut . fikir Jin mungkin karena Jimin kedinginan . tapi ternyata salah . Jimin meletakan kedua tangan Jin ke dadanya.

"Saranghae Jin-hyung" ucap Jimin. Mata Jin langsung membulat sempurna . bukan hanya Jin tapi aku pun langsung shock mendengarnya . Jimin mengatakan dengan suara sedikit kencang jadi aku bisa mendengarnya. Entah rasanya sangat sakit – sakit- benar benar sakit. Seperti ribuan jarum menancap jantungku. Aish mengapa aku menangis.

Perlahan aku melangkah pergi. Sebelum jauh aku sempat melirik kearah mereka . Jimin melihat ku . jelas dia melihat ku dan kini dia tersenyum. Namun,

JLEB..

Rasanya sakit melihatnya. Jimin menarik tekuk leher Jin . dan melumat bibir Jin. Bagaimana dengan namjachinguku? Dia hanya diam bahkan dia tidak memberontak.

"BRENGSEK KAU SEOK JIN AH …"teriakku dalam hati dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Jin-Jimin

"Saranghae Jin-hyung "ucap Jimin.

"ta..tapi..aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu..mianhe"Jin tertunduk.

"jadikan aku selingkuhanmu"

"Mbo! Mata Jin langsung membulat sempurna. "Jadikan aku selingkuhan mu atau jadikan aku yang kedua "pinta Jimin dengan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Jin.

"mianhe..aku tidak bisa ,jimin"Jin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jimin.

"apakah kau sangat mencintai namjachingumu ?"lirih Jimin. Jin pun mengangguk "mianhe jimin"

"apakah kau benar-benar menjadikan dia orang pengisi hatimu"lirih jimin lagi. "mianhe Jimin, aku …aku benar-benar mencintai Vi..aku tidak mungkin mendua kannya"balas Jin.

Jimin dia sebenarnya tau namjachingu Jin ada disekitar sini . ketika jimin menoleh dan dia lihat ekspresi Vi namjachingu Jin benar-benar terkejut. Entah mengapa aku malah tersenyum kepadanya. –kau sangat beruntung Vi bisa mendapatkan lelaki idaman seperti Jin-hyung-batinku.

"baiklah guenchanayo"senyumku pada Jin. Jin terlihat tidak enak hati dia terus membelai rambut jimin.

"mianhe sekali lagi ,Jimin , aku benar-benar tidak bisa"

"apa setelah ini kau masih mau berteman dengan ku ini "lirih Jimin. Sambil menatap mata indah milik namja yang baru saja menolak cintanya.

"tentu..tentu saja ..kita masih berteman"tegas Jin.

"hyung boleh aku meminta permintaan " "apa?" "untuk sekali ini saja , boleh kah aku menciummu ?"Jimin melihat ada keraguan di mata Jin. Jin hanya menganggung.

Langsung saja Jimin menarik tekuk milik Jin dan menempelkan bibirnya dan berlahan melumatnya …..sambil…menangis. Jin? Dia hanya diam tidak memberontak . mungkin dengan begini Jin menganggap bisa membuat Jimin lebih tenang.

"gomawo hyung "senyum Jimin ."ne.."Jin pun mengacak rambut Jimin. "Jimin….. kau seharusnya tau ada orang disekitarmu yang menyukaimu "Ujar Jin . "nugu?". Jin menatap langit. "Suga…dia benar-benar menyukai mu Jimin ..apakah kau tidak merasakannya?". "Aku tau ….. dari dulu"Jimin pun juga ikut menatap langit, berbeda dengan Jin yang tengah menatapnya sekarang.

Dari yang dia lihat , Jimin sangat kacau dengan mata sembabnya. Namun, Jin juga tidak mungkin menerima perasaan Jimin. Dia mempunyai kekasih dan bila dia menerima Jin merasa seperti menghianati Suga temannya. Suga sudah lama menyukai Jimin.

"mungkin dia tidak sepertiku..tapi ku rasa dia bisa bersama mu menemanimu setiap saat "Ujarku . "cobalah sedikit menerima perasaan nya, Jimin"dengan kata terakhir itu Jin melangkah pergi.

_Aku memejamkan mata merasakan dengan hatiku_

_Dan mengirim perasaanku untuk dicintai oleh mu_

_Hanya sekarang yang ada dihatiku_

_Seperti setumpuk salju yang berwarna merah_

_Jatuh dan menumpuk di seluruh nyawaku_

_Apakah sudah tidak ada ruang untuk ku _–** jimin**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TAEHYUN P.O.V**

Mungkin kini keadaan ku benar-benar buruk. Aku sedang duduk di salah satu Pup terkenal di Seul .Sudah meminum 4 botol Vodka. Dan berasil membuat ku mabuk berat .

"apakah anda temannya?"ucap maid yang membopong tubuh ku.

"Ne …."itu seperti suara Rapmoon. "biar aku yang membawanya"ucapnya.

Perlahan walau sedikit sadar aku merasa ini jalan ke kamar ku di asrama. Dia mendudukkan ku ditepi ranjang .

CUP~~~~

Aku merasa Rapmon tengah menlumat bibirku. Entah perassaan apa tapi aku kini juga membalas ciumannya itu. Apa lagi dengan mengingat memori buruk yang baru saja terjadi . bagaimana bisa Namjachingunya bercumbu dengan orang lain, pasti dia selingkuhannya.

Sepertiny malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukku dan….Rapmon

...

...

...

**JIN P.O.V**

Sudah berkali-kali aku menelpon Vi dan menngirim pesan untuknya. Namun kenapa tidak membalas. Bahkan seharusnya waktu tadi siang dia ada les dance tapi nihil aku mencarinya tidak ada. Aku juga sudah 2 kali ke asrama Vi tetap tdak ada semoga kali ini dia ada di asrama. Dengan menenteng sewadah es krim rasa strowbery kesukaan Vi sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak memberitau nya soal les yang mendadak dibatalkan.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar 12. Kenapa perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak ?

"euuhggghhh…..!"samar-samar aku mendengar suara

Mendesah ?

Siapa?

Aku pun langsung membuka pintu. Jarang sekali Vi tidak mengunci pintu.

BRUK….

Belanjaan terjatuh dan tubuh ku sedikit terhujung kebelakang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HUH ! bentakku. Bagaimana tidak aku melihat pemandangan dimana mereka sedang bercumbu dengan ganasnya. Yang bikin perasaan ku hancur Vi dia sudah full naked di bawah namja…..Rapmon. wlau RapMon masih terlanjang dada. Tapi… mengapa ?

"MENJAUH DARI NYA BRENGSEK!"aku pun mendorong tubuh Rapmon dengan kencang. Benang saliva mereka pun terputus. Aku terkejut ketika Vi malah menjilat dengan seksual.

"BAGAI MANA BISA …?" BRAAK…aku seakan kesetanan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana aku berani menonjok wajah rapmoon dengan brutal .

"CUKUPPPPPPPP!" teriak Vi.

**JLEB~~**

**Kenapa kau?**

**Kenapa**

**Yang ditolong**

**Dia**

**Si berengsek ini**

"Sudah cukup Jin-hyung.."bentaknya. "aku yang menginginkan ini!"aku langsung melotot seketika.

"APA MAKSUD MU KIM TAEHYUNG !"bentakku. "AKU MENGINGINKAN INI ! AKU MENGINGINKAN TUBUH KU DI GAGAHI OLEH NYA.!" Dengan fulgar Vi berkata seperti itu.

"KAU KENAPA Vi? Ini bukan kau ? MENGAPA KAU MENJADI SEPERTI INI "aku mengguncang tubuh polos Vi.

"JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTOR MU JIN"bentak Vi menampar keras pipi Jin. "Vi ada apa dengan mu"lirih ku menahan tangis. "ITU SEMUA KARENA MU !"Bentaknya. sejenak Vi kembali teringat saat Jin dan Jimin berciuman ditaman."kau ingin melihat tontonan menajubkan Seok Jin Ah "Vi berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku langsung menutup telingaku dan menunduk menggelengkan kepalaku.

"AAhhhh…..RapMon….uuhhh….sentuh aku "pinta Vi dengan gaya sensualnya

**ANDWEE…..JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA**

"uuuh….yeahh….se…seperti itu….."

**KU MOHON JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA**

"euuuh…(Vi mengeliat tidak nyaman saat rapmon mengulum nipplenya) …euhhhh….."desah erotis Vi

**JANGAN …JANGAN JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA** …

Aku menangis hanya bisa menangis melihat tubuh Vi yang telanjang itu diciumi oleh namja berengsek itu.

"auuhhh aku…ingin ….kejantananmu memasuki hole ku….hyung …euhhh"pinta Vi dengan memberikan kissmark di leher RapMon.

**ANDWEE….ANDWE….**

BRAK…

Aku berlari…..berlari ….berlari..kencang ….namun suara desahan Vi selalu terngiang ditelingaku.

"MENGAPA VI….? MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA ? APA SALAH KU VI hiks….APA SALAH KU….hikss..! MENGAPA KAU KEJAM KAU KEJAM VI KAU BENAR BENAR KEJAM VI….?KAU PEMBOHONG VI KAU PEMBOHONG..!teriak ku sepuasnya di pinggir jalan raya menuju rumah ku. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi.

Tak lama , aku pun sampai didepan rumah ku.

Tok…Tok…TOk..TOK..TOKK –aku mengetuk dengan kencang , bukan hanya mengetuk aku bahkan menendang pintu rumah.

"IYA TUNGGU..TUNGGU "terdengar suara umma ku . dan pintu akhirnya terbuka.

"Jin mengapa larut sekal- OMMO JIN..!

BRUUKKKKK

entah rasanya semua menjadi buram .penglihatanku bahkan meredup seketika.

…

…

…

**RAPMONSTER P.O.V**

Entah mengapa Vi melakukan semua ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Walau awalnya aku benar-benar menikmatinya . namun saat melihat kedatangan Jin. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Apa lagi Vi dengan terang-terangan Ingin tidur bersama ku. Bahkan mengucapkan kata kata kotor ke Jin hhyung.

"Vi hentikan ini!"pintaku . Vi masih memberikan kissmark di leherku. "HENTIKAN INI VI !"BENTAK KU

Vi dia terlihat terkejut ."waeyo?"walau terdengar seperti gumaman. Aku tidak mungkin bersetubuh dengan Vi apa lagi Vi kini dalam pengaruh minuman keras.

"HENTIKAN INI VI KAU KETERLALUAN !" Bentakku menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku. "KAU SEHARUS NYA MENGEJAR JIN-HYUNG…. KAU MENYAKITINYA VI!"bentakku "bukankah kau menikmatinya juga eoh? Bukankah kau menyukai ku ?"tanyanya .

Bukan

Bukan ini yang ku mau

Walau aku menyukaimu

Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak mu

Apa lagi aku sudah menyakiti Jin , namjachingumu..

"INI SALAH VI ….MINTA MAAF LAH PADA JIN-HYUNG "

"tidak !"

"MINTA MAAF KEPADA NYA SEKARANG , KAU MELUKAINYA VI …. INI KESALAHAN FATAL VI !"Bentakku . ku lihat dia menunduk. Kami pun saling diam . "Vi KAU- "ternyata Vi tengah tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum aku lebih suka melihat mu seperti ini , polos tidak arogan seperti tadi. Perlahan ku mengambil baju , celana , boxer, dan celana dalamnya dan memakaikannya. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya di Kasur lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut .

"maaf kan aku Jin-hyung.."lirih ku sambil menatap Vi. Yang jelas aku tidak merebut MASA PERTAMAnya. Tapi kejadian tadi ….sungguh diluar perkiraanku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Vi yang ku tau tidak seperti ini.

Perlahan ku langakah kan kakiku meninggalkan asrama itu.

Seminggu kemudian

Seperti ada jarak antara Jin dan Vi . kabar burung mengatakan Jin dan Vi mereka telah putus.

…

…

…

**TAEHYUNG P.O.V**

Sudah satu minggu aku tidak bertegur sapa dengan Jin. Kabarnya selama 3 hari Jin-hyung tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan. Sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir . bukankah disini seharusnya aku yang marah dan stress karena mengetahui namjachingunya ternyata mempunyai selingkuhan.

Perlahan aku sudah berada di depan rumah Jin-hyung

TOK..TOK…TOKK…

"Siapa- Vi?"

"Ne umma "jawab ku . "masuk lah …sudah lama kau tidak main kemari Vi "ucap umma ."mau minum apa ?" "apa saja umma " "pasti kau mencari Jin kan ..? anak itu sedang keluar kota bersama appa ya "cerita Umma. "umma aku ingin kekamar Jin-hyung". "ne silah kan msuk lah , dia sudah membersih kan kamarnya . aku pun langsung berjalan kearah kamar pintu Jin-hyung. Ada perasaan asing di kamar ini.

Ini benar-benar bersih. Dimana semua boneka ? dimana semua gambar-gambar , tempelan ? dimana aksesors milik Jin-hyung " .

Tunggu

Semuanya sudah berubah

Semuanya serba putih

Bahkan kamar nya terlihat seperti baru . hanya ada dominasi warna putih . hanya ada Kasur dengan bantal guling selimut berwarna putih polos, meja belajar dengan deretan buku, hanya ada lemari satu . kemana semua barang-barang milik Jin-hyung.

"Umma ?"

"entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jin , dia bertingkah aneh ..bahkan dia sendiri mengganti kamarnya "ucap Umma Jin.

"lalu dimana barang-barang milik Jin-hyung"

"di gudang….semuanya ada digudang "aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju gudang.

Benar

Semua barang – barang milik Jin ada disini . memang barang milik Jin rata-rata berwarna pink semua.

Kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" lirihku melihat potongan jaket couple milik kami yang robek, boneka kelinci couple milik kami juga.

…

…

…

…

Saat aku memasukki kelas . ku lihat segerombolan namja dan yeoja saling berteriak. Melihat Mobil lamborghini tipe Aventador memasuki area parkir.

"apa itu Jin "

"benar itu Jin"

"HUWAAAAA ….JIN TAMPAN…!"

"OMMOO JIN KENAPA BISA SEKEREN ITU"

Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Jin ada rasa rindu juga. Dan ku putus kan mengikuti segerombolan fans Jin itu

**Deg,..**

Bukan kah itu mobil milik Jin- batinku.

Dan keluar sesosok namja tampan dengan kaca mata hitam bertenger di matanya.

Tunggu bukan kah itu Jin ? Tapi…

Penampilannya beda . rambutnya bahkan sedikit dipotong dan dicat kemerahan .

Tunggu

Apa itu ?

Tindik?

Dia menindik telinganya?

Mengapa menjadi berubah semua , ada apa dengan mu Jin-hyung.

…

…

…

**JIN P.O.V**

Dengan penampilan baru mungkin akan mendatang kan kehidupan baru juga. Sudah ku hapus kenangan lalu .

Apa lagi sudah beberapa hari aku tidak masuk sekolah, sebenarnya saat itu aku pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Saat itu tubuh ku benar-benar lemas tidak memungkin kan untuk bersekolah .

Ku berjalan , memasuki area sekolahan. Banyak mata memandangi ku tidak kecuali namjachinguku ..ah bukan…ku putuskan dia bukan lagi namjachinguku.

Aku pun berlalu melewatinya.

"Ohooo….ada apa dengan Umma kita ini"canda Chanyeol. "iya kenapa bisa berubah seperti ini "sambung Tao.

"ada alasan , dan ini rahasia"perlahan aku mulai bisa berkata dingin seperti Kris.

…

…

…

…

Angkuh, dingin itu gelar baru untuk ku

Semua memori tentang dulu ku buang jauh – jauh . percuma hidup dengan perasaan namun kau malah disakiti oleh orang yang kau sayang.

"hey kau cari mati eoh !"bentak ku kepada seseorang yang menyenggol bahu ku. Dia terlihat terkejut melihatku.

"miahe …"

BRAAK

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mendapatkan kekuatan berkelahi ku kembali. Ku hajar habis-habisan namja yang dengan seenaknya menyenggol bahuku.

"Jin-hyung hentikan kau bisa membunuhnya!"samar-samar aku mendengar suara Vi.

"Ciih.."dan aku langsung meninggalkannya. Namun , ada yang mencegahku.

"Ada apa dengan mu Jin-hyung"tanyanya

"lepaskan tangan mu ,bodoh"cinbirku dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan nya.

…

…

…

**TAEHYUNG P. O. V**

"lepaskan tangan mu ,bodoh" dengan suara dingin Jin membentakku dna meninggalkan ku yang masih shock dengan apa yang dia katakan. Kenapa ? kenapa? Jin dia sangat marah bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah dengannya karena ketahuan berselingkuh ? tapi kenapa berbaik.

Aku pulang dalam keadaan lesu. Memikirkan kejadian tadi waktu di sekolah .

Jin membawa mobil mewahnya padahal sebelumnya dia belum pernah membawanya sama sekali bahkan dia pernah berkata –aku tidak akan pamer untuk itu-. Dia mengganti model rambutnya , tasnya . bahkan sifatnya semua berubah.

Ada apa sebenarnya.

"apakah kau bernama Vi?"aku terkejut ketika seseorang membuyarkan fikiranku.

**Deg,..**

Bukan kah ini JIMIN

"Ya!"

BRAAK

PLAAAKK

Dia langsung mendorong ku kedinding dan penampar keras dipipiku.

"ADA APA INI!"bentak ku.

"semua ini untuk perlakuanmu kepada Jin"bentaknya.

"APA MAKSUDMU ….JALANG!

PLASKKKS

"KAU YANG JALANG VI ..!"bentaknya baik.

"apa maksud mu aku …aku tidak mengerti"

"kau tega sekali….kurang apa Jin huh ? dia kurang apa ? apakah karena dia tidak keren atau dia kurang manly sehingga kau memperlakukannya seperti ini…."kulihat dia menangis . jimin dia menangis.

"bagaimana dengan mu eoh…kau selingkukannya dan berani mendatangi ku pula"sindir ku

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku…aku tau semuanya…aku tau dan aku melihatnya ..kau dan Jin-hyung berciuman di taman"lirih ku. Jimin pun terkejut.

"benar aku disana menyatakan perasaanku-….."hati ku benar-benar sakit mendengar penuturan dari Jimin. "..- tapi dia menolakku" kini aku yang terkejut.

"apa maksudmu? Kau mempermainkan ku eoh ?"bentakku.

"dia menolak perasaanku karena dia sangat mencintai mu Vi… dan tentang ciuman itu aku yang meminta …..aku permintaan terakhirku untuknya…kami sekarang hanya berteman "jelasnya

"jadi….jadi…..aaa…kalian tidak berpacaran ?"

"Ya .. lagian aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang menerima ku apa adanya Vi"

**FLASH BACK**

Hiks..kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ditolak ,padahal dari awal aku sudah mengira akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku terus berjalan sampai kedepan rumah

SUGA ?

Kenapa aku malah kesini ?

Tok..Tok..Tok…

Dia Suga pun membuka pintu dalam keadaan errr…. Telanjang dada dengan memakai boxer abu-abu.

"eumm…ma….masuklah "ucapnya gugup. Dan ketika aku masuk , ternyata dia tengah bermain video gamenya.

"duduk lah"ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk . "jimin waegrea ?" entah kenapa aku malah memeluknya. Dia hanya diam tidak membalas pelukanku.

"biar lah aku ingin tidur sebentar dalam posisi ini"aku menyamankan posisi tidurku bertumpu di paha milik SUGA.

Suga hanya membelai-belai rambut sangat nyaman sekali. Suga benar-benar tau kebiasaan ku mulai dari kecil. Sebenarnya Jin, Suga , aku dan ada lagi teman kami namanya J-Hope namun dia sudah meninggal. Kami berteman baik , jadi kami tau kebiasaan masing-masing.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku"tanyaku

"a….ada apa jimin kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"jawab saja !"

"benar, maaf bila kau merasa tidak nyaman tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terus menyimpan perasan ini"lirihnya.

"aku ingin kau menyatakan perasaan mu"

"Jimin mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku "lirihnya

"Aku mau"

Eh

"ku bilang aku mau "

"tunggu ini ….kau…menerima…tunggu…apakah ini…mimmmmppphh"aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku"

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

Vi hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Jimin.

"Vi kau tau aku masih ada satu cerita tentang Jin ..kehidupannya dulu"

"apa itu?"

"sebenarnya kehidupannya berbeda sekali pada masa SMP , dimana dia suka sekali mencari masalah, berkelahi dll. Awalnya aku tidak percaya bila sekrang Jin menjadi baik, lembut dan penyuka Pink"

"dulu bagaimana kehidupannya dulu?"

"seperti kata ku tadi….dia suka berkelahi..namun saat teman kami meninggal dia amat sangat depresi dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya seperti ini.

…

…

…

**FLASH BACK**

Saat itu Jin dan J-hope sedang berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan siswa SMA tengah tawuran . Jin dan J-hope menjadi sasarannya juga. Bagaimana dengan ku ? aku dan kakak ku ada disalah satu toko dan bersembunyi disitu. Kakakku berjalan menolong Jin dan J-hope . kakak ku tau mereka adalah sahabatku.

Dari kejauhan Jin dan J-hope saling baku hantam dengan siswa-siswa SMA dari dua sekolah itu. Dari segi badan Jin dan J-hope kalah jauh. Ketika itu ini terlihat kaku melihat J-hope sudah berlumuran darah . kakak ku segera memanggil polisi dan ambulance. Kami pun langsung pergi ke rumah sakit namun tuhan berkehendak lain J-Hope meninggal saat dalam perjalanan. Jin benar-benar tidak bisa terima dengan itu. Jin sangat depresi . bahkan ketika upacara kelulusan SMP dia tidak datang. Dan selama 1 tahun JIN hanya dirumah dia tidak bersekolah.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

…

…

…

"kau tau Vi …kedengarannya aneh bila namja suka sekali memasak , tapi ….yang menyembuhkan depresi Jin adalah dengan memasak, dengan memasak dia sudah tidak berkelahi lagi "jelas Jimin

"jadi karena itu Jin-hyung suka sekali memasak"

"aku maau Tanya kenapa kau melakukannya?"pertanyaan ini aku saangat tidak menerti.

"mengapa kau bercumbu dengan namja lain"

"tunggu apa maksudmu ?"

"jadi kau tidak ingat malam itu ?"

Tiba-tiba suara dobrakan kencang'

Ternyata itu chanyeol tengah ngosh-ngoshan.

"Vi…hosh..hosh….Jin tengah berkelahi dengan rapmon di taman "aku langsung membulatkan mataku. Reflex aku langsung berlari

**_Malam itu , kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali…ada apa dengan ku…._**

**_Tunggu malam itu…._**

_("AAhhhh…..RapMon….uuhhh….sentuh aku "_

_ANDWEE…..JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA –teriak Jin_

_"uuuh….yeahh….se…seperti itu….."_

_KU MOHON JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA_

_"euuuh…( mengeliat tidak nyaman saat rapmon mengulum nippleku) …euhhhh….."desah erotis_

_JANGAN …JANGAN JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA …_

_Jin menangis dia menangis disana_

_Benar dia menangis_

_"auuhhh aku…ingin ….kejantananmu memasuki hole ku….hyung …euhhh"_

_ANDWEE….ANDWE…._

_BRAK…)_

Aku ingat semuanya , malam itu aku mabuk…dan oh Tuhan apa yang telah kulakukan . aku menegang melihat RapMon tengah tersungkur di bawah Jin dengan banyak darah yang mengalir.

"Jin bila dia berkelahi dia memiliki kesenangan tersendiri , makin banyak darah yang mengalir dia akan semakin menyukainya"aku lupa tentang satu ini untung aku sempat mendengar Jimin memberitau tadi.

"JIN HENTIKAN KUMOHON"bentakku.

"hey "sapanya

"Jin kumohon hentikan "aku memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Namun Jin masih saja memukul RapMon yang sepertinya telah pingsan .

"JIN HENTIKAN KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA !"Bentakku. ku lihat dia menegang bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jin shock melihat tangannya kini berlumur dara milik Rapmon.

"apa?...apa yang telah ku lakukan .."lirihnya dia menangis LAGI.."aku membunuhnya"

"Tidak kau tidak membunuhnya"

"aku..aku..aku membunuhnya "Jin memukul kepalanya sendiri

"JIN HENTIKAN ITU "cegah Chanyeol dan Kris.

"aku membunuhnya dia…dia mati…dia "

"KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUH NYA JIN …"aku hanya meyakinkannya.

"Kris , Jimin panggil segera ambulance!"perintah Chanyeol.

"hiks….aku pembunuh….hiks.."Jin menatap tangannya yang terdapat darah RapMon

"tidak …tidak kau tidak pembunuh kau juga tidak jahat Jin-hyung,aku…aku lah yang jahat Jin-hyung…aku…akulah yang jahat…aku yang menyebabkan ini terjadi …ini semua salah ku hyung "lirih ku

"haha..ha..ha..aku pembunuh ha..haha"aku terkejut mendengar Jin tertawa bukan hanya aku tapi kris, Chanyeol dan Jimin pun juga.

"haaha…. Aku membunuh lagi setelah dulu sahabatku sekarang namja brengsek itu…haha aku pembunuh"

"Jin –hyung kumohon sadar lah! Kumohon sadar hiks…hiks.."sepertinya Jin sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

…

…

…

…

Disinilah kami aku, Tao, Kris, Gikwang , Yoseob , Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol dan umma dan appa Jin. Kami sedang menjenguk Jin.

Bukan dirumah sakit

Tapi

Di penjara…..

Karena kejadian itu orang Tua Rapmon meminta untuk menghukum Jin karena menyebabkan Rapmon dlam keadaan kritis dan sampai sekarang masih koma. Setelah melewati masa pengadilan dan dinyatakan Jin bersalah dia dihukum 2 bulan penjara hukuman yang cukup lama untuk kami tapi tidak untuk orang tua RapMon awalnya dia mengajukan hkuman 5 tahun. Tapi berhubung permasalahan ini hanya sesama siswa apa lagi Cuma tentang berebut pasangan – pasti hakim pun tau masalah anak muda jadi beliau hanya mengangap ringan masalah ini.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jin. Dia terlihat sangat kacau didalam sana . dia menangis sendiri, terkadang tertawa lalu menangis lalu ketawa lagi dan terkadang dia marah-marah. Depresi berat karena melihat darah . penjara bukan hal yang tepat.

"Polisi masukkan aku juga dalam penjara "lantangku. Polisi hanya terseyum seperti hanya gurauan. "aku serius kumohon biarkan aku bersamanya kumohon"pintaku.

"Vi jangan seperti itu"Tao mencegah ku dengan menggenggam tangan ku.

"Polisi ku mohon aku…aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini""aku akan jadi anak baik."

…

…

…

…

Sudah 1 bulan Jin melewati masa tahanan …bersamaku.

Setelah memohon berkali kali akhirnya aku pun di masukkan ke dalam penjara di tempat yang sama dengan Jin. Aku mengurusnya disini. Jin dia seperti lupa akan segalanya. Apakah karena kejadian itu sampai dia menjadi sedikit gila seperti ini. Dia lupa akan mandi, dia lupa akan menyisir rambut nya bahkan dia tidak ingat dengan resep-resep masakan nya sendiri. Miris memang,

"Hyung mau roti"tawar ku . Jin-hyung hanya mengangguk. Beginilah komunikasi kami , Jin-hyung hanya akan megannguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya

Satu bulan lagi kami lewati. Besok kami akan bebas. Aku sedikit berkemas. Walau disini pakaian ku dan Jin hanya sedikit.

"Vi…"Aku terkejut mendengar Jin bisa memanggilku. "ne.."jawabku sambil berlinang air mata. "apakah kau bernama Vi?"

**Deg,..**

Ternyata dia memang lupa dengan ku

"iya aku Vi…"

"kenapa nama itu selalu ada dikepalaku ?"polosnya

"karena nama itu nama orang yang kau….(_yang aku sakiti_) itu nama yang kau cintai"

"jadi sebenarnya kau siapa "tanyanya

"aku …kekasih mu"

"benarkah kau kekasih ku? Aku pernah merasa mempunyai kekasih tapi dia menginggalkan ku bahkan dia menyakitiku dengan berselingkuh didepanku "ucapnya polos. Aku pun hanya menangis sambil terisak

"kenapa Vi menangis ?" Jin pun memelukku dengan erat. Sudah lama tidak merasakan pelukan hangat Jin.

"Hyung mianhe…mianhe…mianhe..mianhe….mianhe…."lrih ku.

"hyung saranghae…"ucap ku. Ku lihat dia terkejut lalu tersenyum

"apa kah aku harus bilang Nado saranghae ?"tanyanya

"kau harus bilang nado saranghae hyung "

"eum baik lah … nado saranghae Vi….karena kau kekasihku" dan dipelukknya lagi aku.

…

…

…

…

Sudah satu bulan , kejadian itu berlalu. Kami sama-sama tidak mengungkit nya . Jin kembali kesekolah dan menambah les lagi karena sudah lama meninggalkan pelajaran . Jin juga 100% sudah kembali . dia kembali menjadi penggila Pink . Jin juga sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa namja yang pernah menyakitinya itu aku.

"Vi kemari lah " aku hanya mematuhinya dan duduk disamping.

"ada apa ?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan ujian …. Aku ingin kau mendukungku dan menyemangatiku"pintanya

"tidak perlu disuruh pun aku melakukannya"

"dan ini "Jin memberikan kotak kecil. "ige weoya?"

"buka lah " aku pun membuka nya dan terkejut setengah mati.

"apa….aaapa ini ?"

"ini sebagai penyemangat terakhir "

"ta..tapi…..

"apa kau mau menerimanya ?"

"gomawo… gomawo…gomawo…"aku langsung memeluknya .

"jadi kau menerimanya ?". aku pun mengangguk

"apakah ini namanya kau melamarku ?" tanyaku

"eum….bisa dibilang seperti itu…yang supaya aku sekalian semangat belajar "jawabnya

"jawaban macam apa itu menggunakan modus ujian agar aku menerima nya"sindirku

"jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan menerimaku"Jin pun memasangkan cincin itu kejemariku.

"niat ku sehabis lulus aku akan melamar mu secara resmi"

"tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua mu ?"

"mereka bahkan menyarankan aku langsung menikah dengan mu saja. Tapi mungkin ini cukup berhubung kau masih sekolah jadi nanti saja kita menikah " aku hanya mengangguk sambil menutupi wajahku yang merah merona.

"Vi gomawo telah bersamaku saat aku sedang dalam keadaan drop"

"tidak perlu berterima kasih bukan kah itu kewajiban dari kekasih ?"

"Vi saranghae..

"Nado saranghae hyung….

Dengan ciuman

Berakhirlah cerita ini,

**=== THE END ===**

…

…

…

* * *

**MOHON REVIEWNYA**

**BILA TIDAK ADA REVIEW TERPAKSA**

**STOP…!**

**SAMPAI DISINI …**

**DAN SATU LAGI**

…

…

…

**"CERITA SELANJUTNYA ADALAH…..**

**JENGJENG JENG**

**CERITA TAORIS**


	4. KRIS-TAO

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**_Ge_****nre : Drama, School, Romance(?)**

**Casts : KRISTAO**

**Pairing : Jin, Chanyeol , Kai, Jessica**

**RATED : T**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

* * *

**'''' KRISTAO'''**

* * *

Seharusnya semuanya berakhir bahagia tapi… apakah suatu kisah harus berakhir bahagia?

**===== TAO P.O.V =====**

_Hanya mencek karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mual-mual . apakah?_

Aku mencoba dengan alat kecil berbentuk panjang ini. testpack

_Bahagia_

_Sungguh_

_Bahagia_

Dengan dua garis tertera disana. Benarkah kalau aku sedang mengandung. Jadi tidak sia-sia ratusan juta kekasihku keluarkan untuk menanamkan Rahim di perut ku ini. Sungguh

Ini berita bagus.

Namun

Semua bohong

Semua bohong

Baru beberapa menit aku merasakan betapa senangnya .

Kenapa harus begini

Ting…Tong…Ting…..

Ku harap dia Kris kekasih ku datang . namun apa yang ada didepan ku .

"bukankah ini apartement ,kris ?" seorang yeoja dengan perut menyembul dibalik kaus kentatnya.

"Be…benar , namun _gege_ masih bermain basket diSekolah "saat ini aku masih bahagia karena belum men_ge_tahui apapun

Sungguh

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin men_ge_tahui apapun

"Kau siapa ?"ucap yeoja itu.

"aku… kekasihnya "tegasku sambil tersenyum. Tapi dibalas dengan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Cih, kau – enyah lah darinya "yeoja itu semakin lama semakin mendekati ku ." karena kau tidak selamanya untuknya …."dengan seenaknya dia menuding kearah ku . "karena …kau tidak mungkin memilikinya seutuhnya .."

_Ku mohon kuharap untuk saat ini_

_Jadikan aku seorang yang tuli akan pendengaran_

_Ku mohon un-_

"aku hamil dan dialah yang menghamiliku …"final dari yeoja itu .

_Kejam sekali kau Tuhan_

_Tidak bisa kah kau kabulkan permintaan tadi_

.

BRUUUKKK…

.

"Ti…tidak…kau…berbohong..hiks.."seakan bumi berguncang kaki kokoh ini sudah tidak bisa lagi untu menyangga tubuhku . dadaku sakit . seakan ribuan pisau menancap dijantung ku.

"perlu bukti …"sindirnya dengan menunjukan perut buncit nya . "…ini lah hasil dari kekasihmu .."

"tidak… baru..baru saja …baru saja aku juga ….-

"kau seorang laki-laki… kau tidak bisa memberinya seorang anak . dan lagi kau….. hanya sebagai pelampiasannya "dengan seenaknya dia masuk dengan menyenggol bahu ku.

Hiks…

Hiks…

Hiks….

_Baru saja …_

_Benar baru saja aku… merasa bahagia…. Aku tidak mungkin salah …aku juga sedang_

_Mengandung_

_Anaknya…._

_._

_._

"ku harap kau dapat men_ge_rti dan se_ge_ralah menjauhinya , karena kau tidak mungkin bersamanya , kau seorang Gay dan tidak sepantasnya bersamanya "tegasnya.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, kau menggodanya…. _Gege_ tidak mungkin melakukan ini…_gege_…_gege_….-

"bukankah semua laki-laki seperti itu. Pen_ge_cualian kau. Yang seorang Gay dan ….oh tuhan apakah kau Uke …..?"sindirnya.

"…."

"kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya, dengar …umm siapa namamu? Ta..ta…ZiTao akh ya! Seorang Kris Wu anak dari seorang pengusaha dan pejabat pemerintahan. Kau seharus nya sadar ! gay ….akh sungguh menjijikkan "

"Kau salah besar bila menyamakan kekayaan dengan ku , Yeoja rendah …"ucapku dingin , dan menusuk . mungkin terbawa suasana

"APA MAKSUDMU ,HUH ?"

"berapa ? berapa besar kekayaan dirimu huh? Sehingga kau berani berkata seperti itu, dan BILA KAU BERBICARA KEKAYAAN JANGAN DENGAN KU…..KAU TAK SEBANDING DENGANKU YEOJA RENDAH !"

PLAAK

.

.

Satu tamparan telak di pipiku . mungkin kini akan membekas dipipiku.

"a..aku "ucapnya gugup

"seberapa _gege_ membayarmu agar mau meniduri mu huh? 10 dollar atau 100 dollar atau 100ribu dollar ,huh?"

"…."

"apa kau menggunakan alasan ini ,agar _gege_ bisa bersamamu ? atau jangan jangan kau sedang menguras harta _gege_ ?"dinginku

"SUDAH CUKUP! YANG JELAS KAU…..-

"Yah , aku memang tidak bisa hamil seperti mu tapi…..

Kau tau seberapa kayanya diriku ? bisa saja aku melakukan operasi dengan menanamkan Rahim diperut ku,bahkan itu masalah kecil dan seenak membalik telapak tangan "tegasku.

_Memang…_

_Sudah kulakukan, aku sudah melakukannya dan berasil tapi…._

_Apakah cap sebagai Gay tidak bisa hilang?_

_Toh kini aku mempunyai Rahim dan ada kehidupan baru bersama ku kini_

Kulihat perubahan mimic wajah yeoja itu . yang tadi terlihat begitu angkuhnya kini terdapat banyak keringat di keningnya. Jangan pernah membicarakan kekayaan banyaknya uang yang dimiliki karena aku tidak suka itu.

.

.

.

.

**===== KRIS P.O.V=====**

.

Betapa senangnya kali ini . bertanding basket dengan anak-anak BigHit sungguh mengasyikan . bahkan aku sampai lupa waktu kini. Pasti Tao sudah lama menungguku. Akh , mungkin makan malam ku sudah dingin . jam delapan malam. Pasti nanti aku terkena ceramah olehnya.

Dengan itu aku pun melaju dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Tao tidak menyalakan lampu.

.

Tekk

.

Ku nyalakan sakelar lampu . aku sungguh terkejut . apakah ada perampok ? benar-benar berantakan sungguh….

Ku lirik ada seseorang disana dengan duduk santai dengan keripik ditangannya.

_Jessica?_

_Untuk apa dia kemari? Bila disini ada Jessica?_

Tao_ …_

_Bagaimana dengan _Tao_ ?_

"kau sudah pulang ,kris?"senyumnya. senyum yang membuatku muak bukan ini yang ku harapkan , aku ingin senyuman menenangkan dari Tao ,kekasih ku.

"KENAPA KAU KEMARI ?"bentak ku

"ooh… jadi ini sambutanmu kris? Aku jauh-jauh kemari dengan nya untuk menemuimu "tuturnya lembut . Apa maksudnya dengan nya . ku lirik dia tersenyum dengan perut buncitnya .

_Tunggu_

_APA?_

_Perut buncit_

_Jangan katakana Kalau-_

"say…appaa?baby liat appa ?"ucapnya dengan men_ge_lus – elus perut buncit nya.

**Deg,**

**Deg,**

_Seakan waktu berhenti._

_Kenapa udara disini menjadi sangat dingin sampai aku membeku seperti ini._

Tao

_di..dimana dia_

"dimana dia ? jangan bilang kau sudah mengatakannya "ku Tarik tangannya kasar.

"siapa? Namja Gay itu …ahh dia ada dikamar mungkin dia sedang merenung …."sindirnya.

.

PLAKK

.

"jangan menyebutnya seperti itu…..!"aku pun langsung berlari kearah kamar.

"Tao…buka …!"ku _ge_dor-_ge_dor pintunya .tak ada jawaban. Terkunci. Pintu ini terkunci.

"Tao…_gege_ akan menjelaskan semuanya …_gege_ mohon buka !" dengan sekuat tenaga ku tubrukan tubuhku dengan pintu .

.

BRAAK

.

Betapa men_ge_rikannya kamar ini. Pasti . tadi Tao mengamuk . aku harus berjalan berhati-hati bagaimana tidak. Banyak pecahan kaca dan barang barang berhamburan.

"baby …?"terdengar suara _ge_mericik air dari arah kamar mandi . aku pun ber_ge_gas membuka nya.

"TAO..!" terkejut sungguh terkejut betapa men_ge_rikannya dirinya. Duduk dengan bersandar didinding dengan guyuran air shower dan tangannya …tangannya berdarah. Berapa lama dia seperti ini wajah nya memucat sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal.

"TAO _gege_ mohon sadarlah ?"guncang ku . se_ge_ra ku bawa dirinya menjauhi kamar mandi . se_ge_ra mengganti bajunya. Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin bahkan begitu lemah dengan beberapa luka goresan dari cutter tajam yang Tao gores acak ke tubuhnya.

Se_ge_ra ku menelpon dokter . ku lihat yeoja itu berdiri di pintu dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya didada. Dengan perasaan bersalah bukan….. dia menyukai ini.

"Benar-benar seperti drama "ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

_KAU YANG MEMANCING KEMARAHAN KU_

Aku langsung men_ge_jarnya dan ku Tarik tubuh nya dan menghantam dinding langsung mengurungnya.

"Aapa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau membawa Tao dalam masalah kita ?"kalau boleh …. Aku ingin mencekik yeoja ini . tapi dosa ku sudah terlalu besar bahkan untuk menebusnya sudah tidak bisa lagi …sepertinya.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin mengambil hak yang seharusnya berada ditangan ku "ucapnya berani .

"ambillah berapa pun yang kau mau dan enyahlah dari pandangan ku jangan pernah mengganggu ku lagi…kau merusak segalanya ,Jessica "aku pun menyerahkan beberapa kartu ATM yang ku punyai.

"aku akan menerima semua uang mu dan aku pun akan pergi sekarang…"namun ku lihat dia tertawa renyah ."KAU FIKIR AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN ITU HUH? KAU FIKIR AKU BODOH ? AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU DAN HANYA KAU LAH YANG KU INGIN KAN , AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL MU DARI NYA "Bentaknya dihadapanku. Sejak- sejakkapan sikap yeoja ini beruubah . berapa ? berapa topeng yang dia punyai .

"Dan lagi aku akan tinggal disini ….."dia berjalan pergi.

"KAU GILA JESSICAA !"

"wae? Kekasih dan selingkuhan mu tinggal di satu atap ….. kau mau itu ? jadi harus ada yang mengalah untuk ini….dan itu bukan aku , karena aku sedang mengandung"

"mengandung…mengandung…mengandung…kau selalu menggunakan cara itu, belum puaskah kau menikmati uang yang ku berikan ? kau pernah berjanji setelah aku memberikan 1 juta dollar itu kau akan pergi tapi….."

"kau percaya itu Kris ? bukan uang yang ku ingin kan tapi kau kris kau yang ku inginkan "lirihnya .

"lalu dimana uang yang ku berikan ? bahkan kau membuat nya untuk bersenang-senang ….kau licik Jessica " aku pun langsung meninggalkannya dan berjalan kearah pintu tepat didepan ada dokter suruhanku dan langsung saja ku persilahkan masuk.

.

.

.

**===== TAO P.O.V=====**

.

_Sakit_

_Sakit sakit sekali_

_Sungguh ada apa dengan jantung ku_

_Kenapa benar-benar sakit_

_Bahkan dengan banyaknya luka yang ku buat tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dari ini._

_Tuhan kenapa kau masih membiarkan aku hidup untuk saat ini ?_

Perlahan terdengar suara langkah mendekati kamar ini . se_ge_ra aku memejamkan mataku untuk saat ini.

Seperti nya ada 2 orang yang menyentuhku . pasti salah satunya adalah kris – _gege_ .

_Maaf aku masih belum bisa melihat mu_

_Melihatmu membuatku sakit_

_Melihatmu sama saja membuat luka lebih banyak_

_Melihatmu sama saja dengan mengingat hal yang tidak ingin ku ingat_

"Mianhe kris, bisa kah kau keluar aku akan memeriksanya sebentar "terdengar suara berat

"Aku ingin disini …aku ingin menemaninya "tegas Kris

"sebentar saja ,Tolong lah "terdengar suara dengusan pelan .

"baiklah " dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Aku membuka kelopak mata ku pelan dan menangis dalam diam

"kau sudah sa-…"aku menaruh jari telunjuk ku dibibir .

Aku tidak tau dokter melakukan apa dia memegang berapa alat dan obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka ku dan memberikan obat kepadaku .

"sepertinya kau sedang mengandung …."disela pekerjaannya . aku terkejut mendengarnya jadi benar, aku tidak salah ,benar aku mengandung untuk saat ini. "…..tapi bagaimana bisa kau seorang namja "dokter itu begitu bingung dan mencoba berfikir keras .

"dok…kumohon jangan beritau kepada siapapun "entah kenapa suara ku seakan tidak bisa keluar hanya mimic bibirku yang ber_ge_rak.

"wae bukankah ini berita bagus "ternyata dokter men_ge_rti .

"ku..mo..hon..jangan…sampai ada yang..men_ge_tahuinya …dokter hanya perlu memberikan ku beberapa o…obat "

"baik lah , besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk memberikan obat untuk janin ini dan obat menguat ….pasti sulit untuk mu menjalani hidup "dokter mengusak rambutku sambil menatap sendu . dan tak lama dokter berjalan keluar kamar.

_Jadi benar…. Aku tidak salah_

_Jadi ingin ku apakan anak ini, mungkinkah Kris-ge tidak menginginkan ini_

**TAO P.O.V END**

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar suasana yang begitu men_ge_rikan telah terjadi. Dengan berantakannya seluruh isi ruangan . dan yang paling men_ge_rikan

Kekasih

Dan

Selingkuhan

Ada dihadapan Kris saat ini.

Betapa men_ge_rikan suasana nya. Kalau saja aura bisa berwarna dan terlihat nyata kini. Mungkin seluruh ruangan dipenuhi warna hitam dan efek darah dimana –mana .

"Jadi…. Apa keputusan mu .."sindir Jessica. Melirik namja imut namun kini terlihat men_ge_rikan dengan luka goresan dari cutter yang terlihat jelas karena Tao namja itu hanya men_ge_nakan kemeja berwarna merah menyala dan celana pendeknya . sungguh kacau keadaan Tao saat ini.

"…"

"JESSICA HENTIKAN INI, MENGAPA KAU MEMOJOKKAN KEKASIHKU "bentak Kris.

"lebih tepatnya mantan …bukan ? karena kini aku lah yang harus di sisih mu "demi paksaan yang ada Tao hanya menatap kosong kea rah dua orang yang sedang beragumen itu.

"_Ge_…~~ "dengan suara ber_ge_tar dan serak Tao mencoba men_ge_luarkan kata-kata yang sudah penuh diotaknya memilih beberapa kata yang tepat dari sekian banyak kata-kata itu. "….. tidak apa – apa "dengan senyuman tulus dari bibir peach nya yang dulu berwarna merah merekah dan kini berubah pucat bahkan pecah-pecah didaging kenyal itu.

"A-…APA…APA MAKSUDMU TAO "kris langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat sangat erat ."…KATAKAN KAU TIDAK MENYETUJUI INI…AKU AKAN MENURUTI ITU KUMOHON "Tao meng_ge_leng cepat didada Kris yang kini basah karena air matanya. "Tao tidak apa-apa Kris-_ge_~~ aku hanya tidak ingin _gege_ menjadi seorang yang …_brengsek !"_ dengan tatapan kosong Tao mengarahkan pandangannya kearah perut sang yeoja berambut panjang itu .

"menikah lah bersama nya .._ge_ …! "final Tao .

_Sakit_

_Sesak_

TAO_ MEMOHON CABUT LAH NYAWANYA UNTUK INI_

_KARENA SUDAH TIDAK ADA ALASAN UNTUK HIDUP KEMBALI_

"TAO DENGAR…DENGAR …JANGAN …JANGAN PUTUS KAN HUBUNGAN INI.._GEGE_…_GE_G_GE_.._GEGE_ MOHON "kris ikut menangis dalam pelukannya .

"jadi _gege_ akan melanjutkan hubungan ini dan _gege_ akan terus menyakitiku sepanjang hari dengan bersama Yeoja itu? _Gege_ berniat membunuhku secara perlahan begitu .."dengan suara ber_ge_tar Tao berjalan dengan melepas paksa pelukan Kris dan berjalan kearah Yeoja yang duduk menangis .

"Jessica-jiejie ….. benar katamu …"Tao memegang erat tangan lembut sang yeoja itu dan menuntun nya kearah Kris yang juga menangis. "….aku hanya seorang gay yang menjijikan dan tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini…."Tao menuntun tangan Kris lalu memegangnya mendekatkan dengan tangan Jessica.

"…biarkan aku yang mengalah …..berbahagia lah kalian…

Jangan sampai pengorbananku sia-sia "final Tao dan melangkah kan kakinya pergi dari apartemen itu.

_._

_._

_Jika tidak ada yang menangis itu sungguh keterlaluan . bahkan seorang tokoh jahat disini sampai menangis tersedu-sedu …._

_Tapi biasanya perpisahan identic dengan tangisan pilu_

_Tangisan yang memuakkan hingga menginginkan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri_

_Namun apakah dengan tangisan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?_

_Tidak_

_._

_._

_._

Namja berambut hitam dengan lingkaran hitam yang tampak bertambah jelas di sekitar matanya. Kini berjalan tidak tentu arah . dia tidak tau ingin kemana . terus berjalan di hari yang cukup mendung ini.

Terus berjalan

Entah kenapa fikiran si namja ini ,hingga sampai didepan kediaman sahabatnya .

Dia berdiri bertumpu di _ge_rbang pintu ,merosot jatuh .

Dari kejauhan namja berwajah cantik itu berjalan mendekati dengan wajah khawatirnya. Jin nama sahabatnya.

.

.

**===== JIN P.O.V =====**

.

(CHAPTER 2)

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku dengan hati _ge_mbira karena besok Vi akan pulang . Tapi sepertinya ada yang duduk disana.

Menangis ?

Siapa ?

Aku terus berjalan sampai di belakang namja itu.

Tao ?

"hey waegreayo ? ucapku sambil menepuk bahu namja itu yang sedikit ber_ge_tar. Namja bermata panda itu pun melirik kearah ku dengan mata yang sembab dan berkaca-kaca.

"waeyo? Apa Kris ?"Tanya ku berhati-hati. Dia hanya meng_ge_lengkan kepalanya. Terus meng_ge_leng . dan meng_ge_leng lagi dengan cepat.

"Hey…hey..tenang …tenang lah Tao"aku pun langsung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan ku , menghentikan kegiatan meng_ge_lengnya ,itu akan menyakitinya nanti.

"waeyo ?"ucapku pelan.

"Hiks…hiks….hyu…._hyung_…"dia langsung memelukku erat dan membenamkan wajah nya di dadaku dan menangis disana .aku hanya mengusap punggung namja yang lebih muda dariku namun lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan ku dan juga memberikan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Aku tau Tao itu berhati lembut . walau terkadang dia terlihat tegar padahal dia mempunyai sisi dimana hanya dia yang merasakan . walau ceria bila ada masalah sampai seperti ini dia akan memendamnya , padahal dia masih mempunyai sahabat-sahabat seperti aku ini. Dari pada di pendam malah menjadi penyakit.

"apa sudah habis air matamu "sedikit candaan dariku , karena dia sudah mulai tenang. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris ?"dengan berhati-hati aku bertanya. Aku takut menyinggung perasaannya. Dia memang tidak pernah mau cerita tentang asmaranya bersama Kris seorang BadBoy. Aku terkadang merasa kasihan sekali dengan Tao. Tao yang polos dan ceria ini. Akhir-akhir ini menjadi murung. Kris, bagaimana dengan dia? Menurutku dia….akh! aku bingung dengannya terkadang aku ingin sekali memarahinya karena tindakan nya yang terlalu keterlaluan , fulgar, tidak tau tempat . apakah dia memang tidak bisa menahan hormon nya ?. Memeluk, mencium apa lagi ciumannya ganas seperti itu. Aku tau kalau Tao malu melakukannya ditempat umum , Kris selalu saja tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan itu.

Dan lagi

Aku sering

Melihat kris

Bersama

Yeoja lain .

"Kris…._gege_….dia….hiks…"

"ceritakan lah! Aku bukan seorang yang EMBER mulutnya "

"dia ….

"sudah ku bilang dia itu suka main dibelakang mu "ucapku. "tapi kau selalu memaafkannya "

"ba…bagaimana Jin-_gege_ tau ?"

"bukan hanya aku mungkin seluruh teman-teman kita sudah tau kalau kris itu BadBoy"

"jangan menyebutnya seperti itu "Tao sedikit memukul lenganku.

"Tao dengar ! dengarkan _hyung_ sekali ini saja ! Kris itu tidak baik untuk mu ….. bahkan kau men_ge_tahuinya sendiri "Tao menunduk. "Kau juga pernah memergoki Kris sedang bercumbu dengan namja atau yeoja lainkan ?"Tao mengangguk. "bahkan dengan semua yang dia lakukan itu kau masih bisa memaafkannya? Seharusnya kau memberi pelajaran untuknya! Tao menatapku. "Bila kau tidak ingin putus dengannya ,coba saja menjauh darinya untuk sementara waktu "saranku.

"se….sebenarnya aku akan melakukan itu secepatnya"aku menaikkan alis ku. Sedikit bingung. "bahkan kalau perlu aku akan putus secepatnya darinya"tunggu-tunggu apa maksud Tao dengan ini.

"ada apa sebenarnya ? Jawab Tao ?"aku mengguncang tubuh Tao yang terisak.

"dia hamil …

"APA?"

"yeoja itu hamil…..

"APA MAKSUDMU TAO ..KRIS MELAKUKAN …AAKHH kepalaku "aku langsung memijit pelipisku dan memeluk Tao.

"hiks….hiks…yeoja itu hamil …_ge_….yeoja..hiks…itu hamil…anak..itu..hiks….anak …Kris-_ge_…hiks…"dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya .

_KRIS KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN YANG SANGAT FATAL._

_KENAPA KAU MEYAKITI KEKASIHMU LEBIH JAUH_

"PUTUS KAN DIA "ucapku lantang. "Tinggalkan dia …. Dan keluar dari apartemennya dan pindah lah secepat mungkin "pintaku. Dengan terus menenangkan Tao. Bahkan kami tidak menyadari bahwa ini masih di luar rumah tepatnya di pinggir jalan. Bagaimana bila ada yang liat? Wah bisa bahaya .

.

.

Sebenar nya aku sudah menawarkan Tao agar dia menginap saja bersama ku malam berat untuknya . namun Tao menolak dia berkata akan menginap ke rumah Jongin . aku pun tidak tau siapa Jongin . setelah Tao bercerita Kim JongIn atau Jongin itu sahabat semasa kecilnya dan juga satu sekolah dengan kami namun jongin yang kutau lebih terkenal dengan nama panggilan kerennya 'Kai kelas 3 – Dance .

.

.

.

**===== Jongin P.O.V =====**

.

.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam kenapa masih ada yang bertamu . setelah meminum obat aku berniat untuk tidur yah efek dari beberapa obat dan suntikan yang ku berikan . namun mendengar suara bel pintu niat itu pun hilang.

"paman siapa malam-malam bertamu ?"ucapku melihat paman ku berjalan membukakan pintu .

"TAO ?"

.

.

BRUUUK

.

.

Disaat paman ku membukakan pintu berdirilah namja berwajah pucat , paman tau namja ini adalah teman Jongin namun saat ingin menyapa . Tao namja itu langsung ambruk untuk paman bisa dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membaringkannya di sofa .

"Oh tuhan ,Tao kenapa dia ?" kataku sambil berjalan mengahampiri namja yang tengah terbaring .

"Dia sakit ?"

"lebih baik kita membawanya kerumah sakit ,Jongin-a"ucap pamanku .

"aah tidak paman aku akan menelpon Kris saja "paman hanya mengangguk . paman tau kalau namja yang tengah terbaring ini sudah mempunyai kekasih. Karena paman juga tau bahwa namja yang tengah terbaring ini adalah cinta pertama dari Jongin …..orang yang benar-benar jongin cintai namu sayang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"aku akan memberitau Kris-_hyung_ "namun sebelum jongin melangkah untuk mengambil smartphonenya tangan dingin itu mencegahnya. Tao mencegahnya perlahan mencoba untuk duduk sempurna walau penuh perjuangan.

"jangan banyak ber_ge_rak "paman ku ikut membantu Tao.

"ku…ku ..mohon jangan beritau aku bila ada disini …"lirihnya.

"ba…baik lah …"suasana menjadi sunyi semuanya hanya terdiam memandang penampilan Tao yang terbilang cukup kacau.

"Tao …apa kau sudah makan ?"paman mengganti suasana . Tao hanya meng_ge_lengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah tunggu disini paman akan memanaskan makanan !".

.

.

Seperti mimpi . kini seperti kembali kejaman dulu . zaman dimana aku dan Tao masih saling bersama tanpa adanya dia . tanpa adanya Kris .

Tao namja yang ku sukai tengah terbaring disebelah ku dengan matanya yang terpejam .

Banyak yang berubah terutama penampilannya. Tubuh ini dulu tidak setinggi ini. Tangan ini juga tidak sekecil dulu. Matanya- hidungnya- pipinya- rambutnya juga bibirnya . dia memang namja namun namja yang diberi anugrah kecantikan yang begitu alami. Bukan dari operasi plastic . bahkan bila Tao mau dia bisa menyewa satu Rumah sakit dan beberapa dokter professional untuk merubah wajahnya.

Namun , aku tau Tao- _hyung_ sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu . aku hanya bisa membelai lembut rambutnya. Dia suka ..dia suka bila ada yang membelai surai hitamnya itu .

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Tao-_hyung_. Dan selamat malam "setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di keningnya Aku pun juga ikut masuk kedalam mimpi. Dulu kami memang sering melakukan ini saat kami tidur .

.

.

.

Ada seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Dia hanya memmutar-mutar smartphonenya seperti menunggu suatu panggilan.

Sudah seharian Kris mencari Tao namun nihil. Orang yang perlu di curigai adalah Jin dia yang paling dekat dengan Tao . sudah bebrapa kali kris memohon untuk memberitau keberadaan Tao , Jin tetap tidak mau memberitaunya malah pukulan yang didapat Kris.

.

.

.

.

"kau yakin akan bersekolah ? tubuh mu masih lemah Tao "Jongin dia sedang sibuk mengintimidasi Tao di ruang makan . paman jongin hanya meng_ge_lengkan kepalanya begitu posesife nya si Jongin bahkan dia sudah berkata seperti itu 5 kali,

"jongin-a kau sudah mengatakan hal itu lebih dari lima kali atau ini yang ke delapan kalinya"jengah Tao yang mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat. Ups… ternyata hitungan paman Jongin salah .

"aku mengkhawatirkan kau ..dan kau sudah 2 kali bolak –balik dari toilet untuk muntah…. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit ,OK !"

"Jongin-a kau berlebihan …aku tidak apa-apa "

"Tapi…..

"sudahlah Tao turuti saja perkataan Jongin ini..dia akan memaksamu sampai kau mau …"sindir sang paman yang men_ge_sap kopi dengan Koran ditangannya.

"baik..baiklah …".

.

.

.

.

"_hyung_…kau ?" sebuah fakta besar dan men_ge_jutkan bagi Jongin. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya mereka langsung kerumah sakit . jongin benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Tao yang tangan nya penuh goresan luka (_padahal lebih dari tangan )_dan wajah nya yang pucat belum lagi dia suka muntah ketika makan .

"jongin-a ….bisa kau jaga rahasia ini"lirih Tao sambil men_ge_lus perutnya. Lama tambah lama perut ini sedikit membuncit bukan karena dia telalu banyak makan tapi karena….

"bukankah ini bagus kau sedang hamil "bagaikan beribu serigala menggigit bibir jongin . dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan ini …..

"aku hanya ingin ini disembunyikan. Kumohon Jongin "

"bagaimana dengan kris ? bukankah ini berita bagus ?"Jongin apa yang kau katakana huh benar-benar menambah sakit hatimu?

"aku sudah ….lebih tepatnya kami berakhir , kami sudah putus "lirih Tao.

"ba…bagaimana bisa..kapan?"

"kemarin …"

"jadi itukah alasan kau datang kerumah ku ? apa dia menyakitimu akan ku hajar dia "tegas Jongin.

"kau bercanda jongin-a? tapi aku ingin kau menghanjarnya …pukul dia sampai puas ..namun apakah rasa sakit ini akan reda jongin?"

"_hyung_…"jongin berlutut dihadapan Tao dan meng_ge_nggam erat tangannya. "… bila dia menyakiti mu aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya dan aku tidak ingin _Barbie_-ku ini menangis"dengan men_ge_cup lembut punggung jemari Tao.

"guenchana aku tidak apa-apa jongin-a .."

"lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini ?"Jongin men_ge_lus pelan perut Tao dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit memajukan badannya dan men_ge_cup lembut perut Tao lalu memeluk Tao.

"dia bukan anak siapa-siapa dia hanya anakku …dia anakku …. Biarlah hanya untukku …"

.

.

.

.

Perasaan kris kali ini bercampur anduk . dia sudah men_ge_tahui Tao sudah seminggu ini tinggal dengan Jongin . dan Kris sungguh tidak menyukai jongin . walau dulu mereka bersahabat tapi karena jongin mengungkapkan bahwa dia juga menyukai Tao-nya Kris memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh Jongin. Sudah satu minggu Tao tidak ada kabar dan tidak masuk sekolah .

Aku takut

Yah

Benar-benar takut

Bagaimana bila jongin melakukan yang tidak- tidak karena cintanya dulu tidak terbalaskan dan lagi kini .Tao dalam keadaan kacau.

Semua karena yeoja itu. Dulu dia yang menggodaku padahal yang aku ingat saat melakukan sex dengannya kami bahkan memakai pengaman . dan lagi saat itu juga aku melakukan pejanjian apapun yang terjadi padanya tidak ada lagi hubungannya dengan ku bahkan aku sudah men_ge_luarkan uang banyak agar yeoja itu tutup mulut . seakan semua ini sudah direncanakan . semuanya benar-benar hancur sekarang .

Yeoja itu seakan berkuasa di apatemenku , menguras uang ku , Tao meninggalkan ku tanpa mau mendengarkan aku , sahabatku menjauhi ku kecuali Chanyeol yang masih setia .

.

.

.

Kulihat namja yang selama ini ku tunggu dia akhirnya memasuki kelas . namun pandangan ku agak tajam dengan namja disebelahnya , bukan karena namja itu tapi tangan mereka saling meng_ge_nggam satu dengan yang lain tidak lupa kecupan dikening Tao.

Tao_ kita belum berakhir._

Ku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan melepas paksa tangan mereka .

"Tarawa!" kris menarik paksa per_ge_langan tangan ku dengan kasar sehingga aku meringis kesakitan , namun kris tidak memperdulikan akan semua itu. Kini kami bahkan menjadi sorotan siswa mereka cukup terkejut melihat aku ditampar oleh seorang Kris .

Kris masih menarikku entah membawa ku kemana. Aku melewati Jin-_ge_ dan chanyeol-_ge_ mereka cukup khawatir . mereka pun mengikutikami.

**Gudang**

BRAKK….

Kris mendorongku sehingga aku tersungkur.

"KRIS-_GE_ ADA APA !"Bentakku.

"kau masih berkata ADA APA dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?" sindir Kris.

.

.

**===== KRIS P.O.V =====**

**.**

Aku benar-benar marah, sangat marah . dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh TAO. Bisa-bisa nya dia melakukan itu.

"KRIS-_GE_ ADA APA ?" Bentak nya

"Kau masih berkata ADA APA dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?" sindirku.

"APA ? APA YANG TERJADI"ucap seseorang di dekat pintu, Chanyeol dan Jin terlihat terkejut melihat Tao yang tersungkur dilantai.

"KAU … ADA APA DENGAN MU APA HUBUNGAN MU DENGANNYA !" Bentakku . entah kini tubuh ku seakan dikuasai oleh rasa marah . bahkan dengan santai aku memukul perut namja yang ku cintai itu.

"KRIS HENTIKAN!" Jin mencoba menghentikanku.

.

BRAKKKK

.

"Jangan ada yang meggangguku"intruksiku. Kulihat Tao mencoba berdiri.

"kke…..KRIS.._ge_ aku tidak men_ge_rti maksudmu?"lirih nya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan meraih kerah bajunya dan menatap tajam.

" "KRIS HENTIKAN …CUKUP KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!"chanyeol memegang kedua lengan ku.

"MINGGIR KAU CHANYEOL , DIA DIA ….. DIA ….

"CUKUUUUUUPPPPPPP…..!ku dengar Tao berteriah sambil menutup telinganya .

"ternyata benar"lirih TAO

"APA MAKSUDMU?"bentakku.

"KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAI AKU LAGI! KAU MENGINGIN KAN BAYI JUGA KAN ? TERNYATA SEMUA SAMA ….SEMUA B***SIT! Bentaknya. Aku terdiam ."TERNYATA BENAR, KRIS KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEN_GE_RTI AKAN PERASAAN KU? KAU …KAU MENYAKITI AKU KRIS …..KAU MENYAKITI AKU….KAU…"bentaknya sambil menangis.

_Apa ?_

_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan_

_Kenapa aku seperti ini_

Ku kembali sadar . betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kondisi Tao saat ini. Dia menangis. Dia menangis. Aku lah yang membuatnya menangis. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini hanya karena mereka saling ber_ge_nggaman tangan hingga cemburu dan amarah menguasai ku.

"Ta…Tao…maaf…ma..maafkan aku .."aku mendekati Tao . namun semakin ku mendekatinya dia semakin mundur kebelakang .

"BERHENTI BRENGSEK ! "Bentaknya

"Tao..maaf aku aa…aku…"

"DENGAN INI AKU SUDAH MEMBUKTIKAN SEBERAPA KEJAM NYA DIRIMU KRIS-_GE_ …BERAKHIR …SEMUANYA BERAKHIR DAN NIKMATILAH KEHIDUPANMU BERSAMA YEOJA ITU…"Tao mendorong KU hingga tersungkur dan dia berlari .

Aku mencoba men_ge_jarnya namun Jin dia menahan ku untuk tidak men_ge_jarnya .

"LEPASKAN AKU !"

"UNTUK APA UNTUK MENYAKITINYA LAGI HUH ?"

"Aaaku…aku ingin meminta maaf …sungguh aku tadi…"

"Ternyata kau masih punya rasa cemburu eoh…. Ku kira namja dingin namun brengsek seperti mu sudah tidak punya perasaan "

"Jin kumohon lepaskan aku …"

"Jin sudah lah biarkan Kris-_hyung_ men_ge_jar babyTao "chanyeol menarik lengan jin dan meng_ge_rakkan kepalanya memberi kode agar Kris dengan cepat menyusul Tao.

.

**===== KRISTAO P.O.V =====**

**.**

**.**

"Tao …maaf .."setelah mempercepat lari ku akhirnya bisa ku dapatkan tubuhnya ku peluk dia dari belakang .

"maaf kan aku .."

"_ge_ cukup"

"TIDAK …TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU KITA BERAKHIR , Baby "

"hiks….hiks…."

"maaf aku telah menyakitimu Baby maaf kan aku…. Aku hanya hanya tidak menyukai kau bersama namja lain"

"bagaimana dengan ku _ge_ ? bagaimana dengan ku"

.

.

Kris langsung menarik lengan Tao memaksaanya untuk memasukki mobil setelah itu dia melaju dengan kencang .

Apartement

Didalam sana masih ada sang yeoja sedang duduk santai .

"Buat apa kau membawanya kemari kris ?"

"Jesssica bisa kau keluar !"

"Tidak "

"ku mohon aku ingin bersama nya untuk saat ini"

"TIDAK KATAKU …KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA KRIS ?"

"KU BILANG KELUAR ..SEBELUM AKU BERTINDAK KASAR KEPADA MU "

Dengan berat hati Jessica melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari apartement . Tao dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya menahan Tangis yang sudah pecah dari tadi .

Dengan kasar Kris menarik tangan Tao membawanya kekamar mereka . dihempaskannya tubuh Tao dengan kasar dan Kris duduk di antara selangkang Tao.

_Tidak jangan melakukan ini …a..anakku…_

_Jangan melakukan ini ge kumohon –_Tao

Tao terus saja melakukan perlawanan dan menangis . Namun Kris sudah buta akan hal itu malah kedua tangan Tao diikat oleh dasi sekolahnya . Kris melucuti seragam Tao dan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Chu~~~

Chupp~~

Lumatan kasar diberikan kris kepada nya pun tidak tinggal diam memainkan benda yang berada diantara dua pahanya.

Kris menatap wajah Tao . wajah namja yang benar-benar dia cintai .

"Tao aku mencintai mu "

Kembali dia menciumi bibir Tao . Tao hanya diam tidak membalas apapun . Kris perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya dan dipegangnya kaki Tao lalu

Chu~~

Kris mencium kakinya

Benar-benar mencium kakinya.

Bukan Tao yang membutuhkan Kris tapi Kris yang sangat membutuhkan Tao. Kris tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tao . Tao adalah nyawanya.

Dengan ini Kris memperjelas bahwa dia

Takhluk kepada Tao.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua bercinta . walau paksaan dari Kris. Mereka bercinta dalam keadaan menangis. Yah , mereka menangis Kris dan Tao menangis .

Kris tidak henti-hentinya berucap 'Aku mencintaimu aku membutuhkan mu '.

Sedang kan Tao dia hanya mengucapkan 'Mianhe '.

Bercinta dalam keadaan menangis . saling tidak ingin melepas satu dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam . Tao terbangun seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar pegal dan nyeri. Kegiatan yang baru saja dia lakukan adalah bercinta terburuknya . bagaimana tidak bercinta dalam keadaan menangis .

Tao melihat wajah tampan namja disebelahnya . ditelusurinya dari rambut , kening, mata, hidung , bibir dan dagunya. Semuanya sempurna . namun kesempurnaan itu lah yang membuat Tao takut . sangat Takut.

"Mianhe _ge_~ …."dikecupnya kening namja yang tengah tertidur itu . Tao berdiri dan ber_ge_gas mandi. Tak berapa lama dia mengganti bajunya.

Dan mengambil sebuah koper.

Dia ingat akan perkataan yeoja itu

_Bila kau akhirnya sadar dan memutuskan pergi dari sini . bawalah barang mu tapi …. Bukan dari pemberian Kris_

Bukankah yeoja itu sungguh kejam ?

Dimasukkan beberapa helai baju . menurut Tao yang terpenting adalah baju seragamnya dan buku-bukunya . sepertinya sama saat Tao baru menginjakan kaki keapartemen ini dia hanya membawa 1 koper dan 1 tas punggung.

Pip

"bisa kau jemput aku sekarang …"

Sebelum Tao benar-benar pergi dia sempat melirih boneka panda besar yang berada di dekat kasurnya.

"kalau boleh aku ingin membawamu Tuan Panda ..tapi.."

Setelah itu Tao melangkah kan kakinya dan keluar dari apartement kris.

Kris?

Dia mendengar semuanya . bahkan dia tidak tidur sama sekali .

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini . dia takut kalau tiba-tiba saat dia tidur Tao akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ternyata benar Tao benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya .

"seharusnya kau membawa tuan pandamu ,baby "lirih Kris sambil memeluk boneka pemberiannya untuk TAO…

.

.

.

.

**KLIK NEXT**

**UNTUK LANJUT BACA CERITANYA**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**


	5. TAO - KRIS

**===== Kris P.O.V =====**

Ku buka mataku . ku lirik jam dinding "Masih pukul dua ya?"gumamku. Kulirik keaarah kiri , tubuh itu tubuh yang kini bersamanya, tubuh yang kini mengubah segalanya, tubuh yang menghancurkan segalanya. Dulu ketika ku bangun tubuh-Nya lah yang menyambutku. Dulu senyuman ku tidak pernah lepas bila melihat tubuh-Nya disampingku. Dulu tubuh-Nya lah yang menghangatkanku diberbagaimacam musim. Dulu rambut, mata , hidung, bibir, telinganya, lehernya, semuanya yang ada pada diri-Nya seakan membuatku dalam dunia sendiri. Membuatku seperti terbelenggu. Membuatku hilang kendali. Membuatku seakan aku tapi bukan aku. Tapi….

Itu..

.

Dulu…

.

Apakah kata 'Dulu' tepat untuk ini tapi seakan kata 'Dulu' untuk masa lalu yang sangat lama ,

Seakan tidak baru saja terjadi

Seakan kenangan yang cukup lama yang sudah usang

Seakan kenangan yang harus di kenang—TIDAK !

Mengapa harus dikenang? Tidak , kata 'dikenang' seakan hubungan kami benar berahir dan …. Harus meninggalkan semua nya.

.

Kini yang ada hanyalah sesosok tubuh seorang Yeoja. Bukan dirinya. Dia pergi karena kesalahanku. Dia pergi akan kebodohan yang ku buat sendiri. Dia pergi karena aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Dia pergi dengan membawa luka yang sangat besar. Dia pergi karena…..

.

Aku

.

AKU…

AKU YANG MEMBUATNYA PERGI DARI DEKAPANKU….

SEMUANYA BERANTAKAN..

.

.

Yeoja yang terbaring disebelahku dengan tidur yang akan damai. Yeoja ini. Yeoja ini lah yang menyebabkan semuanya.

.

Karena yeoja ini aku berpaling

Karena yeoja ini aku menjadi pembohong besar

Karena yeoja ini aku seperti sebuah boneka

Karena yeoja ini aku membagi kasih sayang dan cintaku dengan NYA

Karena yeoja ini aku melukai diri-NYA

Karena yeoja ini aku tidak bisa mempertahankan diri-NYA

Karena yeoja ini aku kehilangan diri-NYA.

.

.

Kata maaf mungkin sudah tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Karena semua sudah terlambat. Bagaikan bangunan yang kokoh dan sekuat apapun pasti akan runtuh termakan usia. Mungkin.

Kini aku hanya bisa meratapi orang yang harusku jaga bukanlah orang yang kucintai.

.

.

Apakah diluar sana kau menemukan penggantiku

.

.

_Huang ZiTao.?_

.

.

Ku berjalan mengikuti kaki ku melangkah . sepanjang pandangan ku lihat. Dari depan belakang samping kiri dan kanan .

Disini dulu banyak aksesoris serba panda. Panda itu adalah kesukaan-Nya. Entah apapun yang berhubungan dengan panda seakan memiliki nilai lebih dihatinya.

.

.

_"yak gege ~ dimana gege menyembunyikan Tuan panda ?"bentaknya_

_"Tuan panda sudah berganti dengan tuan Naga ,baby "lembutku_

_"iih…. Temukan ! temukan ! kalau tidak …_

_"kalau tidak apa ?"_

_"aiish…gege ..mana tuan Panda..?"_

_"Ok apa kau tidak ingat babyTao ?"_

_"apa ge?"_

_"bukankah kemarin kau mencucinya di laundry ?"_

_"aaaah …benar ge! Tao lupa ..mengapa bisa lupa seperti ini?"_

.

.

Tapi kini, terganti dengan barang-barang wanita …..CK.! aku benci ini.

Ku terus berjalan sampai ke dapur. Ku lihat disini. Seperti bukan dapurku.

Dulu disini dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan manis, minuman manis.

_._

_"ge apakah ini kurang manis ? sepertinya Tao kurang memberinya gula ?"_

.

Bahkan di dalam kulkas seperti tidak muat lagi menampung segala jenis bahan makanan . Sebab itu disini kami mempunyai 2 kulkas tiga pintu. 1 kulkas untuk kebutuhan makan kami. 1 kulkas satunya berisi itu tadi, makanan manis entah itu kue berbagai macam jenis, tidak lupa es krim .

_._

_"Tao..! sudah cukup kau memenuhi kulkasnya ! habiskan es krim mu ini baru membelinya lagi !"aku merebut belanjaannya_

_"habis tadi diluar cuacanya panas jadi…_

_"Tapi tidak membelinya sebanyak ini ?"aku menunjuk belanjaannya 15 bungkus plastic es krim stik._

_"hehe mianhe ….mianhe….. "senyumnya . dengan begini aku seakan tidak bisa lagi memarahinya bahkan niat memarahinya pun tidak bisa apalagi.._

_"Ayoo lah ge~~ **bbuing-bbuing ^^…"_

.

walau DIA sangat suka sekali memasak dan membeli makanan manis . Dia sangat tidak menyukai tempat yang kotor. Dia menyukai sangat menjaga kebersihan dapur. Setelah acara menghancur dapur dia akan sadar dan membersihkannya walaupun itu sampai malam.

.

_"apakah ini yang ku lakukan ?"ucapnya polos dan menatapku dengan binar . seolah meminta bantuanku untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini._

_"sesuai janji ,baby! Kau yang melakukannya …bersihkan ….lihatlah caramel kue ini belepotan di meja ?"_

_"baiklah ge~ tapi tunggu disini ne! Tao takut ini sudah malam "tunduknya_

_"aku …"mengambil kursi dan duduk ."tunggu disini "tak lama aku melihatnya membersihkan makanan itu .walau dengan gerutuannya karena seakan tidak percaya kalau dialah yang lelakukannya._

_._

Tapi, kini. Dihadapanku. Masih ter_ge_letak piring-piring kotor , _ge_las. Dan berbagai macam sampah makanan instan. Dan bisa dibilang ini seperti kapal pecah. Cih, yeoja itu dulu dia berkata sangat menjaga apapun miliknya. Apakah karena ini bukan miliknya jadi seenaknya membuat keonaran. Dan lagi satu fakta . yeoja itu tidak bisa sama sekali memasak . dan kini tidak ada lagi makanan bikinan sendiri.

Ku berjalan sampai di dalam garasi. Terdapat 2 sepeda berwarna hitam dan silver.

Dan aku masih meng_ge_nggam saputangan rajutan dari Tao sendiri. Masih tercium. Bau harumnya. Mau tubuhnya. Bagaikan parfum yang tidak bisa untuk hilang.

Percuma .

Semua.

.

Hiks…

Aigoo kenapa begini? Kenapa aku menangis. Ku usap air mataku. Memegang sepeda berwarna silver ini.

_._

_"Yak! Gege curang …!"_

_"babyTao yang lam…mbat!"_

.

Ku jatuh terduduk masih memegang sepeda itu. Betapa bodohnya kelakuannya selama ini. Dia sudah diberikan malaikat tapi aku malah bermain dengan iblis.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**3 TAHUN YANG LALU**

**SAAT KAMI MASIH DUDUK DIBANGKU**

**SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang aneh pada sekolah ini. Sekolah ku dulu jauh lebih elit dan serba ada. Tapi orang tua ku malah menyekolahkan ku di Seoul. Disini aku hanya mempunyai teman bernama Kim Jong-In teman disalah satu jejaring social.

Ketika aku sedang memperkenalkan nama ku di depan kelas 3-2. Aku langsung terpana akan pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan….dingin.

Ingin sekali berkenalan dengan pemuda itu . tapi kesan pertama yang aku berikan padanya adalah. Pemuda itu sungguh sombong. Lihatlah teman temannya yang mendekatinya bahkan memegang tubuhnya dia bahkan tidak peduli.

"kenapa dia seperti itu ?"gumamku.

"dia memang seperti itu Kris_-hyung_, tapi sebenarnya dia baik hati dan juga imut "aku sedikit men_ge_rutkan mukaku akan perkataan yang dilontarkan temanku Kai atau Kim Jongin.

"darimana kau tau ?"

"hey ! kau hanya siswa baru disini dan lagi kita baru sekitar 2 jam bertemu…. Aku jauh lebih lama men_ge_nalnya "benar bahkan aku lupa kalau aku baru memasuki kelas ini.

"dia Huang Zi Tao sebenarnya dia tidak sedingin itu Kris_-hyung_. Bahkan bila kau men_ge_nalnya lebih dalam kau akan merasakan suasana anak-anak didalamnya"Kai sedikit terkekeh.

"apa? Kenapa bisa ?"

"dia seperti itu hanya karena suatu alasan . berkenalanlah dengannya" dan kai pun berjalan mendekati Tao. "hei kalian jangan mengganggu Tao_-hyung_"usir kai dan menepuk pundak Tao sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"namaku Wu YiFan ,kau bisa mememanggilku Kris "kujulurkan tanganku. Kulirik dia hanya melihat tanganku dan beralih menatapku. Namun kemudian dia berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

.

.

"hosh…hosh…hosh…hey kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?"aku terengah-engah men_ge_jarnya ditambah aku belum hapal benar lingkungan sekolah ini.

"kau mengikutiku ?"aku hanya mengangguk. Ku lihat dia menatap langit . kulihat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut sungguh…err…sexy. Pantas ketika dia (TAO) berjalan dia ditatap seakan lapar dari namja-namja disekolah.

"sudah puas melihat tubuhku ?"aku sedikit terkejut namun kemudian aku tersenyum.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan aku disini ,tinggal di Korea dan bersekolah disini. Tapi sampai saat ini susah sekali mendekati namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu. Apakah dia tidak mempunyai teman? Ah yang ku tau Kai lah yang selalu bersamanya. Semoga Kai bukan orang special untuk Tao.

"Tao apakah sebegitunya kau membenciku ?"lirihku

"tidak..

"lalu mengapa ?"

"…"

"kenapa seakan kau tidak menyukai kehadiran ku ?"

"lalu aku harus berbuat apa ?"

"aku ingin menjadi teman mu sama seperti kai "ku lihat dia memejamkam matanya. Walau hanya beberapa detik .itu berasil membuat ku merona karena satu fakta yang baru…dia begitu cantik.

"kau sama dengan mereka "aku melirik. Apa maksudnya?"

"namja-namja itu selalu lapar akan tubuhku "tunggu dia bicara apa sebenarnya?

"yang ingin berteman dengan ku pasti sasaran utamanya adalah tubuh ku "

Deg,

kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu ?

"Tao sepertinya kau salah paham …aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu kulihat kau selalu sendirian … sepertinya ini bukan tentang tubuh mu yang sexy..mpppttthh"ku tutup mulutku . bodoh mengapa ku katakan.

"tuh kan benar! Mempunyai tubuh sexy itu menyusahkan bukan ?"dia tersenyum

_Oh_

_Dia tersenyum_

_Dia_

_Cantik_

.

"kalau tidak salah nama _gege_ , Kris?"ucapnya . aku hanya mengangguk." _Gege_ jujur yah! Aku suka orang yang jujur dari pada mengatakan nya diam-diam dibelakang"

"jadi kita teman "ku julurkan jari kelingking dan dia membalasnya.

"memang kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang sedikit tidak sopan tapi… mengapa kau seperti menghindari siswa disini?"

"kan sudah ku bilang, mempunyai tubuh sexy itu menyusahkan ?"

"apakah itu satu alasan dari semuanya ?"

"kau tau _ge_ …. Ingin rasanya aku melakukan operasi plastic untuk merubah tubuhku sedikit men_ge_cilkan bokong ku dan membuat tubuh yang…..sewajarnya seorang namja" aku tertawa mendengar ceritanya . memang Tao memiliki postur tubuh tinggi , namun badannya itu loh , bisa dibilang semok –sexy montok- siapa namja yang tidak langsung gila melihatnya apa lagi waktu dia berjalan seperti ada 2 bola yang ber_ge_rak-_ge_rak yaitu pantat semoknya.

"namun karena itu aku kehilangan masa pertamaku "aku sedikit terkejut . _APA MASA PERTAMA NYA…..BERARTI KEPERJAKAANNYA_.

"ba…bagaimana bi-sa"lirihku. "karena tubuh ini membawa bencana bahkan aku sudah kehilangan keperjakaan ku saat aku duduk di kelas 2 "ucapnya enteng. "kenapa ?"aku harus berhati2. "kehilangaan lebih tepatnya direbut oleh namja-namja brengsek , preman-preman itu bahkan menyetubuhi namja 14 tahun tanpa ampun"dia meremas tubuhnya. "Tao sudah hentikan aku…aku tidak mau kau men_ge_nang itu "."bahkan aku tidak tau berapa namja saat itu yang menyetubuhiku tahun lalu"ku peluk tubuhnya. Jadi aku tau alasannya mengapa dia benar-benar menjauhi namja2 di sekolah ini.

"_ge_.. kau boleh menjauhi ku sekarang:" ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Aku tidak tau maksudnya apa?

Ketika satu minggu kemudian.

.

Bugh…!

.

"kenapa kau memukulku "bentakku pada kai. "kau ternyata sama dengan yang lain"bentaknya. "aku tidak men_ge_rti". "sudah ku bilang untuk bertemanlah dengan Tao tapi kenapa kau menjauh ?" ucap kai. Tunggu menjauh, aku tidak bermaksud menjauhi Tao.

"aku tau dia sudah kehilangan masanya pertamanya apakah karena itu kau menjauhinya Kris-_ge_?"

"kau salah sangka kai ..aku bukan namja yang seperti itu.. kau tau satu minggu ini tugas menumpuk aku hanya berkonsentrasi kesitu tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhi Tao …."

"ku harap perkataan mu itu dapat dipercaya kris_-hyung_"

Keesokkan harinya aku mulai kembali mendekati Tao. Tao banyak berubah makin lama dia makin cantik dipandanganku.

"kenapa _gege_ melihat ku seperti itu?"

"entah tapi kau cantik…"

"aku namja….namja _ge_ …dan namja tidak cantik". "tapi kenapa kau cantik Huang Zi Tao?". "_gege_ menyebalkan !". "apa kau merawat tubuh mu hingga mulus dan lembut mengalah kan para yeoja?". Dia meng_ge_leng kan kepalanya cepat. "aku namja _ge_….dan lagi buat apa aku merawat tubuhku dengan krim-krim mahal itu….. toh semua itu hanya akan membuang-buang uangku"cibirnya.

.

"Tao…. Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhi mu ". "tidak apa _ge_ …. Semua pasti akan meninggalkan ku ketika men_ge_tahui fakta kalau aku sudah tidak perjaka "."Lalu mengapa kau bercerita tentang itu pada ku? Bukankah itu aib mu…?kenapa bisa?"aku meng_ge_nggam tangan lembutnya, aneh padahal dia atlet wushu tapi tangannya lembut seakan dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun. "entah lah _ge_…hanya terlintas difikiranku untuk menceritakan itu pada mu _ge_ "aku terdiam dia itu polos atau bodoh sih. Menceritakan suatu aibnya ,aib yang bisa menghancurkan kehidupannya, tapi dengan santainya dia bercerita padaku yang hanya seorang siswa baru. Coba saja aku bukanlah orang baik mungkin kini cerita itu bisa sebagai ancaman untuknya mungkin akan ku sebarkan ke media masa dan sebagai imbalannya bisa saja aku menikmati tubuhnya sesuka ….aku bukan lah orang seperti itu.

.

.

"Kai..! kau tau Tao itu aneh "aku memberikan kaleng cola.

"why?"

"dia bercerita tentang masalalunya kepadaku…huff..aku bingung sekarang"

"berarti Tao_-hyung_ percaya kepada hyung. Itu tandanya hyung memiliki kesempatan untuk ..yah..mengisi hatinya …tidak sepertiku"

"tunggu Kau!"

"yah hyung tau Tao_-hyung_ itu polos dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Dengan segala yang aku berikan untuknya. Tetap saja dia belum menyadarinya. Jadi , sekarang aku menyerah ….hyung bisakah kutitipkan Tao_-hyung_ pada hyung?"

"tunggu kau kenapa kenapa ?"

"aku menyerahkan Tao_-hyung_ pada hyung, aku ingin Tao bahagia, ada yang melindunginya dan selalu ada… se_ge_ralah nyatakan perasaan hyung"

Setelah berhari-hari aku berfikir tentang perasaanku . sudah kumantapkan untuk menyatakan perasaan ku kepada Tao.

"_gege_ me-menyukaiku?"ku lihat dia merona sambil memainkan jemari nya.

"sudah _gege_ bilang _gege_ menyukaimu….maukah kau menjadi kekasihku "

"ta-tapi…. Seharusnya _gege_ tidak menyukaiku"gumamnya.

"wae? Tenang aku menyukai mu bukan karena tubuhmu….. intinya aku menyukaimu dan untuk alasan, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyukai seorang Huang ZiTao"tegasku, dia tambah merona.

"baiklah kita coba"

"jadi kau menerimaku?"

"belum sepenuhnya percaya, setidaknya kita coba dulu…..dan seberapa kau bertahan dengan seorang yang telah ternodai ini"

"aku akan selalu melindungi mu, selalu bersamamu , menjagamu ….. jangan pernah berkata kau sudah ternodai aku…aku tak suka itu…."

"bagaimana bila _gege_ tidak menepatinya..?"

"maksudmu ?"

"bagaimana bila _gege_ berpaling dari ku dan .. yah meninggalkanku ?"ucapnya lirih

"Tao… dengar …dengarkan _gege_! Bila sampai hal itu terjadi, Tao bisa bunuh _gege_ atau Tao bisa mencari pengganti _gege_ dan mengumbar kemesraan kalian dihadapan _gege_"tegasku.

"seberapa lama _gege_ bertahan…."

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Aku bahkan sudah mengingkarinya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi Tao ku .

.

.

**===== TAO P.O.V =====**

.

Kebiasaan baru ku kini aku terbangun di tengah malam. Sesudah itu aku tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Pukul dua malam. Ah ! ini menjadi kebiasaan buruk . bukankah lingkaran hitam dimataku bertambah jelas sekarang.

"ter…bangun lagi, eummm..?" ku lirik kearah suara serak ala bangun tidur. Aku tersenyum. Namja bertubuh sexy ini dengan senyumnya yang menawan . terkadang dia bisa tampan di hadapanku bisa juga seperti seorang anak kucing yang meng_ge_liat di tempat tidur.

"tidur lah Jongin-a !ini masih terlalu malam …"pintaku . Yah, kini aku berada di kamar tentunya ini bukan kamarku dengan diri-NYA.

"apa kau mau coklat panas?"tawarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Aku meng_ge_leng . men_ge_lus rambutnya. Aku tau hal yang paling Sahabatku tidak suka adalah mengacak rambutnya. Benar, dia sahabatku. Namun, yang berbeda hanyalah kini aku harus terbiasa dengan rambut nya dimana-mana. Rambut yang dulu kuat dan halus sekarang menjadi terlalu halus dan rapuh. Hingga mudah sekali rontok.

"tidurlah Jongin-a…. baru sejam yang lalu kau meminum obatmu!" ku berbaring mensejajarkan tubuh ku dengan tubuh nya. Ku tersenyum lembut . Jongin adalah sahabat terbaikku namun aku …bisakah disebut sahabat terbaiknya. Disaat Jongin terserang penyakit aku malah menambah masalah kepadanya. Sepertinya rasa sakit ku tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang di derita oleh Jongin tapi…. Apa kah sama dengan Nya ? apakah dirinya juga merasa sakit sama seperti ku

.

Kris-_ge_

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda dengan kelakuan Kris_-gege_. Tapi apa?. Apakah karena dia mengganti parfume nya atau sekarang gaya rambutnya yang berubah?. Bahkan menurutku kini _gege_ selalu berpakaian rapi dan keren setiap waktu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan latihan basket? Bahkan orang tau kalau latihan basket di club tidak mungkin memakai pakaian seperti ini, mana ada latihan basket menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana pensil yang kentat itu! Bahkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu mengutamakan style nya juga pasti akan meng_ge_lengkan kepala.

Ingin rasanya bertanya kepada sahabatnya yaitu Park Chanyeol yah dia satu time di kelompok basketnya. Aish… kenapa aku jadi berfikir buruk. Mungkin saja _gege_ membawa baju ganti .

"Tao baby , _gege_ akan malam jadi makan lah duluan.. _gege_ bisa makan diluar sesudah latihan selesai !"pintanya sambil men_ge_cup bibirku.

"kenapa tidak bilang! Aku akan… umm… aku memasak dulu _gege_ bisa tunggu !"namun _gege_ mencegahku.

"tidak perlu ! _gege_ akan makan diluar"yah pasti malu lah masa kapten basket dan seorang yang paling terkenal satu sekolah itu 'membawa bekal' .

"baik lah! _Gege_ harus makan Ne, yang banyak !"senyumku.

"Ne…"

Seharus nya aku tidak sekhawatir ini. Entah, kenapa jantung ini serasa sakit sekali. Memang banyak sekali fikiran negative tentang _gege_ tapi kutempis itu. Yah , memang susah mempunyai namja chingu yang super duper perfect. Tinggi, tampan, pintar bahkan jenius, kaya , bisa dalam berbagai macam bidang , terkenal . sangat lah susah . apa lagi banyak isu miring tentang nya.

Tentang Kris-_ge_ bermain dibelakangku, tentang kris-_ge_ suka mencium yeoja seenaknya, tentang tangan jahil Kris-_ge_ yang suka memegang-megang yeoja tentang kris-_ge_ tidak mencintaiku.

Hus….hush…hush..

Pergilah

Pergilah fikiran negative

.

.

Namun sepertinya rumor itu benar adanya. Bahkan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sebelumnya Kris-_ge_ meminta izin untuk ke toilet kepada Lee-sajangnim ,aku pun berniat mengikutinya berhubung pelajarannya sangat membosankan bahkan aku hampir tidur dan membuat pulau sendiri tadi.

Itu bukanlah arah toilet namja, jelas-jelas terpampang di atas pintu 'FEMALE'. Aku yakin kris-_ge_ cukup sadar akan hal itu.

Mmpppttt…..

Aku menutup mulutku ketika ….

…..

….

Kris-_ge_ melumat bibir yeoja itu

.

Jessica? Kalau tidak salah namanya

.

Bahkan tidak itu saja tangan kanan Kris-_ge_ dengan santai meremas payudara dan yang satunya meremas butt milik yeoja itu.

Jadi ini yang dilakukan Kris-_ge_ dibelakangku. Namun, entah rasanya sakit sekali . padahal dulu aku berjanji saat kris-_ge_ meninggalkan ku aku akan menerimanya karena tidak mungkin kris-_ge_ sanggup menerima namja yang sudah terdahulu ternodai.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Untuk sementara aku kini tinggal bersama Jongin. Yah , mau tinggal dimana lagi? Sebelumnya aku hanya tinggal serumah dengan DIA. Dan orang tuaku yang berada di China menitipkanku kepada Kris.

Untunglah Jongin masih mau menerimaku. Memang sudah hampir satu tahun lebih sudah kehilangan komunikasi dengan Jongin walau sekolah kami sama. Mungkin karena aku lebih sering bersama Kris-_ge_. Tapi aku masih menganggap Jongin tetap sahabat terbaik.

Dan satu hal yang paling tidak kuketahui tentang Jongin. Walau terlihat selalu ceria namun dia memendam penyakit yang cukup berbahaya. Kanker otak entah sudah stadium berapa, di tambah lagi ginjal yang dulu baru saja diganti mendadak tidak berfungsi. Dulu Jongin pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga menyebabkan ginjalnya rusak dan hanya memakai satu ginjal. Namun ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mendonorkan ginjalnya sebelum meninggal. Dan berhasil dengan operasi pencangkokan ginjal . setelah beberapa hari dengan keberhasilan ginjal baru yang terpasang , si pendonor meninggal dunia. Jongin sangat menjaga tubuhnya karena menurutnya di dalam tubuhnya ada milik orang lain yang harus dia jaga. Sebelum nya Jongin memang tidak tau-menau tentang si pendonor darah karena memang dirahasiakan . saat itu aku tidak tau mengapa Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil men_ge_lus area perut nya.

"hiks…hiks..hyung…hyung…. dia menyelamatkanku "lirihnya , aku hanya bisa memeluknya sambil menenangkannya.

"hyung…aku…hiks…orang jahat hyung…hiks…"semakin lama tangisannya semakin menjadi. "maaf"hanya satu kata yang ku lontarkan. Jongin mencengkram erat bajuku sambil menangis. "wae..hyung wae? Kenapa tidak mengatakan nya hiks…..wae?"lirihnya

"maaf"

"hyung aku…aku….. seharusnya aku berbuat baik kepadanya hyung hiks…"Jongin menatapku dengan mata sembabnya sambil segukan.

"dia melakukannya hanya untuk mu, kuharap kau bisa menjaga ginjal mu ini, dan lagi satu kata darinya

.

.

Mianhe"ucapku.

"hiks….kyungsoo-a….KYUNGSOO-A…hiks…mianhe….kyungsoo-a…."teriaknya. Kyungsoo yah dia si pendonor ginjal itu, dia adalah kakak tiri Jongin . Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang seusai melakukan pementasan dance. Namun nasib berkata lain disaat mereka bersenang-senang mereka malah mengalami kecelakaan.

Sebab itu lah dia sangat menjaga tubuhnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ginjal pemberian Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi… menyebabkan sakit yang teramat sangat bagi Jongin.

.

.

Kulihat Jongin sudah tertidur pulas kembali. Mungkin efek dari obat sehingga akan terasa mengantuk. Dia manis sekali saat tertidur seperti ini. Walau wajah nya yah…. Sedikit pucat.

Namun entah aku masih merindukan diriNYA.

"_ge_….. kenapa seperti ini "

"jadi seperti ini akhirnya…"

**TAO P.O.V END.**

.

.

Kami melakukan hal yang sewajarnya kami lakukan. Kami akan tetap bersekolah. Walau kami sudah putus komunikasi . tepatnya Tao dia yang lebih menjaga jarak dengan Kris. Tapi sebaliknya Kris seakan masih belum bisa terima dengan kenyataan bahwa kini status mereka bukanlah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kris masih terus **berusaha** untuk berbicara walau tidak didengar, berusaha menarik perhatian walau tidak dilihat , beberapa cara agar Tao masih mau melihat Kris.

Bahkan sahabat-sahabat mereka hanya mampu meng_ge_lengkan kepala. Bukan mereka diam saja. Bahkan mereka sudah cukup membantu menyatukan Tao dengan Kris , tapi sayangnya sudah tidak akan ada moment dimana Tao dan Kris. Tidak ada lagi kata 'Pasangan Termesra' atau 'Pasangan Hot Sepanjang Masa' atau 'Best Kiss' . yang ada hanyalah kehampaan.

Sekolah seakan berbeda. Ada yang senang dengan hubungan mereka berakhir dan ada yang sangat menyayangkan mengapa mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka . mungkin karena mereka belum men_ge_tahui bagaimana rumitnya masalah yang di alami Kris dan Tao. Kalau saja mereka men_ge_tahuinya.

Yah, kalau saja mereka tau semuanya .

.

.

**===== KRIS P.O.V =====**

.

.

CUKUP!

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Bagaimana tidak . segala cara yang kulakukan hanya sia-sia. Tao apakah Jongin itu pengganti ku . Tao apakah kini Jongin sudah menjadi yang special untukmu. Aku tau Jongin itu sahabatmu . aku tau aku jelas sangat tau. Dan Jongin juga suka pada mu aku juga men_ge_tahuinya.

_TEKK..!_

Aku menatap nanar pemandangan mereka. Tao dengan senyum manis nya . senyum yang membuat orang kedunia fantasi . namun , dia terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa dengan candaan Jongin.

Tao taukah kau

Senyum polosmu itu yang membuatku terluka

Senyum polosmu itu membuat ku benar-benar menderita

BRUUK..!

Aku kuat , bahkan dengan tubuh yang sebesar ini. Tapi kenapa kakiku seakan tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuh ku. Aku jatuh terduduk di balik pintu .

"Kris_-hyung_ guenchana?"aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan mendengar siapa yang mengangkat tubuh ku. "Hyung kajja…."

"Chanyeol ke…kenapa dengan Kris ?"ucap namja penyuka warna pink yaitu Jin.

"aku tidak tau Jin- hyung, aku menemukannya terduduk sambil menangis "jawab Chanyeol sambil membopong tubuhku.

"aku …menyerah dengan mereka "berbincangan yang sempat kudengar. "Sangat disayang kan .."aku tau. "… jadi disini siapa yang salah ?"aku, aku yang salah.

**KRIS P.O.V END**

.

.

.

**===== TAO P.O.V =====**

.

.

Aku berjalan kekelas . tadi sempat makan bekal bersama dikelas Jongin. Aku yang memasakan bekal untuknya . sebenarnya sudah kuperingatkan lebih baik tidak sekolah . namun kalimat yang ku dengar

"..bila aku tidak sekolah aku akan tertinggal pelajaran dance.."

Aku tau dia memang penari , bahkan sepertinya hidup untuk menari.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Jin- _gege_ dan Chan- _gege_ yang letih.

"Jin- _gege_ , Chan- _gege_ ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" chanyeol _gege_ hanya menepuk bahu ku dan berjalan melewatiku. Jin _gege_ ? dia hanya tersenyum dan seolah membawaku kesuatu tempat. Aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti Jin- _gege_.

Ini tempat favorit Jin- _gege_ bersama Vi kekasih Jin _gege_ adik kelas kami. Tempat disini benar-benar sejuk , benar-benar bisa membuat fresh fikiran.

"kau tau… Vi dan aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik "aku pun menengok kearah namja cantik itu. ".. perbedaan kami yang cukup jelas. Aku merasa seakan tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi kekasihnya "aku hanya memperhatikan mimic wajah jin- _gege_. "….. bisa saja dia mencari pengganti ku , dan kini baru sekali ini aku merasa perasaan cemburu "tuturnya.

"cem..bu..ru ?"

"yah cemburu , ada seseorang yang menurutku memenuhi semua kriteria untuk Vi dia RapMon ….

"bukankah dia namja yang sering bersama Vi ?" Jin- _gege_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dan… kini aku akan melepas Vi dan ingin mendapatkan dia kembali "kalimat itu sukses membuat ku terkejut sangat terkejut.

"me…nga..pa?"

"aku tau Tao perasaan mu, bahkan aku tau masalah mu pada Kris. Sepertinya masalah kita sama Ne .."senyumnya. kenapa Jin- _gege_ masih bisa tersenyum.

"….bahkan saat aku melihat dengan mata ku sendiri , Vi mengajak RapMon bercinta dihadapan ku "Deg..

"Jin-_gege_ …?"aku lalu reflek memeluk _gege_ ku yang super lembut ini. "… jadi ini yang membuat _gege_ merubah diri dengan mewarnai rambut , menindik telinga dan….. dingin"

"aku hanya ingin menilai diri ku sendiri , apa yang menjadi kekurangan ku di mata Vi … aku akan melepasnya sesaat dan akan ku pastikan mendapatkan Vi kembali "

"kenapa ? kenapa harus melepasnya bila akhirnya _gege_ akan menerima Vi kembali ?"

"aku ingin hidup tanpa Vi untuk sementara ,memikirkan apa yang salah …..dan Tao bagaimana dengan mu?

"aku…tidak tau….. aku tidak mungkin seperti _gege_ , bisa mendapatkan Kris-_gege_ kembali…aku tidak bisa.."

"jadi susah yah ?"

"…aku…aku hanya memikirkan anak yang dikandung Jessica "aku tertunduk dan menangis tanpa suara. Perlahan aku merasakan belaian lembut dirambutku. "mengapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini "tutur Jin. (Jin disini masih belum dimasukkan kedalam penjara … chapter 2 )

Aku melihat Youngjae dan Chanyeol berlari sambil terengah-engah.

"Tao…Tao…hoshhosh…hosh~~"

"Tao…..kris_-hyung_….hh..hhh… kris hyung "

"ada apa dengan Kris- _gege_?"

"dia berkelahi dengan anak kelas 3-D … gawat !" apa Kris-_gege_ berkelahi ?

Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga , walau harus melewati beberapa anak tangga. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini lagi…. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia berkelahi lagi .

Mata ku membulat sempurna , melihat ada 2 orang yang sedang beradu, salah satunya tersungkur mereka dikelilingi siswa. Kenapa siswa – siswa ini tidak ada yang menghentikan perkelahian ini.

"KRIS _GEGE_ CUKUP ! "

.

_PLAAK.._

.

Reflek aku menampar pipinya. Ku lihat dia sangat terkejut bahkan pipinya memerah .

"KRIS _GEGE_ SUDAH CUKUP, KENAPA MEMUKULNYA …."aku membantu Jongin yang sudah tersungkur kelantai. Benar dugaan ku kalau saja aku berasil membujuk Jongin agar tidak sekolah hari ini semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"aakh..appo…akk…. "aku menangis melihat Jongin memegangi perutnya. Hal yang paling aku takutkan Kris-_gege_ memukul bagian arah ginjalnya.

"Kris_-hyung_ kau sudah kelewatan kali ini"ucap suara bariton ,Chanyeol. Aku menatap tajam Kris yang hanya terdiam memandang kami .

Chanyeol , Jin dan Yungjae se_ge_ra membopong Jongin keluar dari sini.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan kris disini

"…..aku…membencimu "bisik ku.

**.**

**===== KRIS P.O.V =====**

.

"…..aku…membencimu "

.

Brukkk….

Aku terduduk . merutuki kejadian yang begitu cepat tadi.

Kenapa

Kenapa

Kini Tao

Kini Tao

Benar- benar membenci ku.

Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai kesempatan lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRH.."

"AAAAAARRHHHHH…"

"TAO….. AKU MENCINTAI MUUUUU"

"KU MOHON

JANGAN MEMBENCI KUUUU

…KUMOHOOON

KU MOOHOOOON….."

Teriakku beberapa tetes bukan bahkan semakin deras air mata ini.

Kenapa ini terjadi , mengapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku tadi.

_"… jadi benar kau menyakiti Tao-hyung"_

_"mianhe.."_

_"kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya mengapa kau melukainya,kris-hyung?"_

_"mianhe"_

_"CUKUP HYUNG… JANGAN MENGUCAPKAN KATA MAAF YANG SIA-SIA"_

_"aku tidak tau…. Aku dijebak "_

_"Cih, di jebak . saat hyung merasakan nikmatnya berselingkuh dan berahir seperti ini. Dan kini hyung menyalahkan yeoja itu ?"_

_"maaf Jongin .."_

_"hyung benar-benar mencintainya , atau mencintai Tao-hyung?"_

_"tidak ada selain Tao, bukan Tao yang membutuhkanku namun kenyataan nya aku lah yang membutuhkan nya …"_

_"aku…akan membuatnya bahagia … menjauh lah dari Tao-hyung"_

_"APA KAU GILA JONGIN..!"_

_"kau tau ? Tao-hyung mempunyai rahasia yang seharusnya itu menjadi kabar gembira untuknya tapi itu kebalikannya"_

_"apa…apa maksudmu Jongin?"_

_"Tao-hyung hamil.."_

_Deg _

_Apa _

_"jaga omongan mu Jongin"_

_"bahkan aku sendiri yang mengantarnya kerumah sakit , sedangkan kau ..mungkin kau masih bersenang-senang dengan yeoja itu."_

_"Jongin benar Tao-hamil…. Apa…aa..apakah benar Tao dia sedang mengandung?"_

_"benar dan karna itu menjauhlah dari nya …._

_aku lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan tulus, tidak seperti Hyung"_

_"Hyung jika hyung mencintai Tao-hyung…aku akan-_

_._

_BRUAAK…_

_._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi . aku tidak ingin Tao dimiliki siapa pun_

"Hiks…..Tao…."aku memukul dadaku .sakit..sakit sekali.

"sudah ku peringat kan hyung sebelumnya"suara bariton terdengar di pendengaranku, dia menepuk bahuku. "… selingkuh itu tidak selamanya nikmat, sekarang hyung merasaannya kan nikmat yang sekejap dan menghancurkan semuanya "

"mianhe chanyeol.."

"kenapa meminta maaf kepada ku , kalau saja hyung bukan sahabatku aku juga akan memukulmu secara brutal karena membuat babyPanda kami menjadi menderita seperti itu"

"aku…tidak..tau…harus ..melakukan apa…"

"perlu bantuan Kris _gege_?"

.

.

.

**===== TAO P.O.V =====**

.

.

Aku meng_ge_nggam erat tangan Jongin . di ruang UGD. Sebenarnya dokter maupun suster sudah melarang ku untuk masuk . tapi aku hanya….hanya….hanya ingin menemaninya. Aku turut merasa bersalah .

Hal yang benar-benar menjadi kehawatiran ku benar terjadi. Ginjal Jongin rusak parah . aku yang men_ge_tahuinya tidak berhenti untuk menangis. Dengan satu ginjal yang rusak itu diperkirakan kemungkinan Jongin untuk hidup hanya sebentar ditambah tonjokan Kris yang kuat kearah jantung Jongin.

**TAO P.O.V END**

.

Kris ingin sekali menjenguk Jongin . walau begitu Jongin juga sahabatnya. Namun, Kris malah terjebak dirumahnya sendiri . dengan yeoja yang seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhnya.

"Jessica CUKUP ! INI KETERLALUAN "bentak kris . bagaimana tidak . dengan seenaknya Jessica membakar barang-barang Tao yang masih tersisa di kamar kris. Kris sudah cukup bersabar , dengan sifat Jessica yang seenaknya sendiri , tapi ini sungguh kererlaluan.

"WAE? KAU MASIH MENCINTAINYA HUH? INGAT AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAK SIAPA HAAH!" suaranya tidak kalah keras.

"KAU MENJEBAK KU JESSICA !"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BILANG SEPERTI ITU , SETELAH BEBERAPA KALI KAU KETAGIHAN DENGAN TUBUH KU, CIH APA TAO-MU ITU TIDAK BISA MEMUASKAN MU"

.

PLAAKKK!

.

"CUKUP JESSICA KAU …KAU ….JANGAN PERNAH MENEBUT NAMA NAMJA YANG KUSUKAI ITU DENGAN MULUT KOTOR MU,,YEOJA JALANG !"

"YEOJA JALANG ? CIH , KAU SEKARANG MENYEBUTKU JALANG…. SETIDAKNYA AKU BISA MEMBUATMU BERPALING DARI NAMJA GAY ITU!"

"KAU TAU …DIA JUGA SAMA ….DIA BISA MENGANDUNG….AKHIRNYA TIDAK SIA2 KAMI MENANAMKAN RAHIM DENGAN CARA OPERASI DAN KINI KAU TAU …TAO SEDANG HAMIL JUGA "

"A…APA…DIA….?"

Kris tidak mau berlama-lama meladeni yeoja gila itu. Dengan keras Kris hampir menghancurkan pintu saking kuatnya dia menutup. Memang susah dengan perbedaan umur yang terlampau jauh. Yeoja itu 5 tahun lebih tua dari ku .

piip

"….halo chanyeol aku kerumah mu ."

Piip

.

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin anak yang di kandung yeoja itu adalah anak mu ,Kris_-hyung_" Kris mengacak rambutnya fustasi."…..bukan kah dia juga sempat tidur dengan namja-namja hidung belang lain?"

Kris meminum coffenya mengingat, perkenalan dirinya dengan Jessica saat di salah satu Pub. Dan saat itu mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk dan yah kalian tau ….mereka melakukan sex. Namun, awalnya kris merasa sangat bersalah dengan Tao bagaimana bisa dia menghianatinya. Tapi , karena jiwa Kris masih jiwa seme sejati bagaimana tidak tergoda dengan badan menggiurkan seorang Jessica yang notabenenya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kris dan dia seorang Mahasiswa di salah satu fakultas terkenal dii Korea. Salah kan Jessica yang selalu menggodanya. Tanpa terasa , Kris sudah menjadi pembohong besar. Dengan berselingkuh dengan Jessica .

"aku tidak tau Chanyeol …dia yang datang kerumah ku dan saat itu….Tao lah yang diberitahunya pertama kali"

"ku rasa … yeoja itu sengaja merencanakan ini , Kris_-hyung_. Dia ingin hyung dan BabyPanda berpisah. Seharusnya yang pertama kali mendapat berita bahwa dia hamil itu hyung, kenapa Tao yang jadi sasaran."

"tapi mau berbicara apa lagi chanyeol , bahkan Tao-lah yang memintaku bertanggung jawab "

"kau harus menyelidiki ini, dan memeriksa bayi yang dikandungnya benar bayimu"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari. 3 hari Tao dan Kris juga Jongin tidak masuk sekolah. Tao sedang menjaga Jongin yang masih Koma . dan kris dia terkurung dengan yeoja brengsek itu.

.

.

.

**===== KRISTAO P.O.V =====**

.

.

Berbekal keberanian dan terbuangnya rasa malu yang dimiliki Kris. Dia mendatangi Rumah sakit yang merawat Jongin. Ada rasa gugup . terlihat jelas dari kaca bening rumah sakit ada kedua orang tua berbeda Jongin. Kedua orang tua Jongin sudah lama bercerai. Namun ayah tiri Jongin beberapa tahun lalu meninggal .

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu kamar 0330 ini.

.

KREAAK …

.

"_gege_…."

Aku terlalu melamun hingga namja yang….sangat ku rindukan sudah ada didepan ku denga tatapan entah aku juga tidak tau.

"Ta..Tao… aku "

"aku tau , cepat lah masuk … aku akan menemanimu "ucapnya .

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan . orang yang berada di ruangan langsung menatapku . aku akan terima bila mereka memakiku dan memukulku aku terima .tapi….

"Kris…. Untung kau disini, kami benar-benar berterima kasih hiks….hiks…"ucap umma kandung Jongin sambil memelukk kris.

Kenapa ?

"untung ada kau…hiks…tidak apa asal Jongin masih bisa selamat…tidak apa ?"Umma kandung Jongin men_ge_lus punggungku bisa kurasakan bahu ku basah akibat air mata Umma Jongin.

"aunty sebenarnya aku…aku…aku…..ingin meminta maaf "kris menarik nafas dalam dalam . "semua salah ku , Jongin jadi seperti ini hiks…."

"Tidak kris tidak! Kami yang berterimakasih , walau pada akhir nya Jongin harus koma setidaknya dia masih bisa selamat. Gomawo kris, untung ada kau kalau tidak preman-preman itu akan membunuh Jongin dan kini tidak ada lagi Jongin disini …hiks…hiks.."

Tunggu

Apa

PREMAN ?

"Tao sudah menceritakan kepada kami, bahwa Jongin diserang preman karena Jongin tidak menyerahkan uangnya "sambung Ibu tiri dari Jongin

TAO ?

DIA

ITU BUKAN YANG TERJADI SEBENAR NYA

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerpa kulit kami. Kami berada di atas atap rumah sakit . disini banyak sekali jemuran selimut putih milik pasien.

Dan dia sedang berdiri sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tao..!"panggilku.

"….."

"kenapa kau berbohong?"

"….."

"_gege_ tidak menyukainya, kau kini sedang berbohong "

"tidak semuanya berbohong itu menyakitkan. Buktinya dengan aku berbohong _gege_ bisa selamat"

Deg

Benarkah ini Tao

GREBBB

Aku memeluknya erat dari belakang

"gomawoyo …"bisikku ditelinganya.

"_gege_ ada yang ingin aku katakan "

"…."

"sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar pergi"

"…."

"kumohon _gege_ bisa menjaga diri "

"….."

"ah iya aku sampai lupa, sekarang _gege_ ada yang merawat "

"aku tidak suka ini…sudah ku katakan kita belum berakhir"

"ku mohon lepas kan aku ! lepas kan aku seperti aku melepas mu" kris semakin men_ge_ratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping milik Tao.

"ku mohon tidak ada kesempatan kedua kah untukku ?" Tao hanya meng_ge_leng pelan. Tao sebenarnya ingin – ingin dan sangat ingin menangis untuk saat ini tapi apakah dengan menangis bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang rumit ini ? Tidak ! itu jawabannya.

"Tao… aku..aku ..-

Ucapan Kris terpaksa terputus dengan ditangkisnya lengan kekar kris yang ingin memeluk leher mantan kekasihnya itu. Bukan, Tao menurut kris dia masih sama masih menjadi kekasihnya bersamanya selalu bersamanya.

.

"_ge_ sudah …. Aku…lelah "ucapan terakhir Tao dengan bibir memucat dengan wajah sendunya.

Kris mematung. Dia masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan Tao yang menolak di peluknya. Rasanya terasa sakit teramat dalam. Perlahan terdengar langkah lambat menjauhinya. Tao dengan terseok-seok mencoba menghindar dari Kris.

"AKU-AKAN-MENGIJINKAN-KAU-BERSELINGKUH..!"teriak Kris sambil berbalik dan menggapai tangan Tao.

"_ge_..?"

"AKU AKAN MENGIJINKAN KAU SELINGKUH !"

"_gege_..kumohon..-

"BERSELINGKUHLAH …DAN BALASLAH AKU… ATAU BERSELINGKUHLAH DIDEPAN MATAKU !terdengar suara ber_ge_tar Kris menahan tangis. Walau sebenarnya terlihat jelas oleh Tao.

"_ge_ sudah !"

"ku ijin kan kau berselingkuh , tapi kumohon…. Jangan pernah ada kata berakhir untuk kita !"

.

_BRUKKK_

.

.

"_GE_!" Tao sangat terkejut Kris. Seorang kris sampai berlutut dihadapannya kini sambil menangis.

"tak apa..hiks… ku ijin kan kau bersama orang lain tapi ku mohon jangan begini…jangan mendiamkanku …kumohon…ini menyiksaku Tao…ini ..hiks..menyiksaku"lirih kris

"_Ge_ bangun ..jangan seperti ini!"Tao mencoba mengangkat tubuh besar Kris namun Kris tetap bersikukuh tetap berlutut kepadanya.

"senyummu – tawamu- candamu- pandanganmu – semuanya semuanya yang kau lakukan begitu menyakitkan Tao. Maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan dibelakang mu Tao. Maaf karena aku sempat berpaling darimu .Maaf atas kebodohanmu . Maaf maaf maafkan aku Tao…-

"ku mohon jangan mendiamkan ku seperti ini . senyuman mu itu sungguh menyakitiku . Walau kau bilang tidak apa-apa . KAU BILANG TIDAK APA-APA DENGAN KESALAHAN BESARKU !"

"lalu…bagaimana dengan ku "

Deg.

Kris langsung menatap Tao. Suara Tao berubah dingin sangat dingin dan tatapannya kosong.

"Bagaimana dengan ku _ge_….?"dingin. kesan bicara Tao.

"Tao ?"

"KAU YANG MEMULAI SEMUANYA _GE_? KAU YANG MEMULAI SEMUANYA ?. DAN SIAPA ? SIAPA YANG PADA AWALNYA BERUBAH . PADA AWALNYA YANG MENDIAMKAN KU ?

KAU..!

KAU…._GE_ !

KAU LAH YANG MENDIAMKANKU TERLEBIH DAHULU "bentak Tao dan tanpa sadar kaki Tao menendang keras tubuh Kris yang masih berlutut dihadapannya.

UHuukkk

Kris mengusap darah yang berada di bibirnya. Tidak apa –apa . karena yang melukainya adalah orang yang Kris cintai.

"_ge_…kumohon lepaskan aku . karena ….aku aku harus bersama Jongin… aku harus bersama nya untuk saat ini…dan seterusnya"dengan suara pelan

"Aku akan menyetujui bila kau bersama Jongin !"tegas Kris

"_Ge_! Aku harus menjaga Jongin dia …harus terus bersama ku "

"aku akan menunggumu…."

"ini akan lama _ge_ "suara Tao melembut

"tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggumu… walau memerlukan berbulan-bulan …bukan mungkin bertahun tahun . aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali "

"bagaimana dengan istrimu ?"

"istri? Bukan dia bukan istriku ,Tao. Kumohon jangan sebut dirinya sekarang!. Tao , apakah bila aku mengijinkan mu kau akan mau berbicara kepadaku ? tidak mendiamkanku seperti ini!"

"eum…mu..ngkin…."

Setelah itu Tao melangkah meninggalkan Kris sendiri yang menangis tersedu – sedu. Tao se_ge_rah melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Untuk

Menangis.

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat .Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya di toilet rumah sakit. Dan berjalan ke kamar tempat Jongin berada. Ternyata … Jongin

.

.

Dia sudah sadar

.

.

"Jongin-a…."Tao langsung memeluk namja yang masih linglung itu ."..akhirnya kau sadar"

"kenapa? Apa aku membuat repot lagi ?"lirihnya. Tao langsung meng_ge_lengkan kepalanya.

"tunggu disini aku akan memanggil eomma "namun Tangan Tao di pegang erat oleh Jongin. "hyung….disini jangan kemana-mana "Jongin menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"jangan ber_ge_rak dulu, kondisimu masih belum pulih "Tao menyamankan duduknya disamping badan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin meyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Tao.

"Tao_-hyung_… aku bermimpi..aku berjalan ketempat yang benar-benar indah "

"a..apa..?"suara Tao sedikit ber_ge_tar mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"tempat itu sangat indah , udaranya sangat sejuk , tapi tidak ada hyung disana…. Aku tidak suka… bila tidak ada hyung"

"Jongin kau terlalu banyak berbicara tidurlah kau pasti lelah "

"hyung….

"eumm…"

"aku menyayangimu hyung "

"aku juga Jongin "Tao pun mencium kening Jongin. "kau harus sembuh dan hidup lebih lama untukku "

"hyung….."

CUP…~

Mata Tao membulat sempurna karena sebuah benda kenyal menempati bibirnya. Bibir Jongin. Dia mencium tepat dibibir Tao.

"aku selalu bersama mu hyung "setelah itu Jongin menyamankan untuk tidur. Sedangkan Tao. Dia masih memegangi bibirnya yang sedikit basah akibat ciuman dari Jongin. Deg, kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan.

.

.

Diluar sana ada seseorang yang menatap sendu mereka

"tidak apa-apa asal kau bahagia"

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul dikamar pasien bernama Kim Jongin. Suasana disini menjadi cukup ramai dengan datangnya sahabat –sahabat mereka ada Daehyun yang membawa Yungjae. Ada Suga dan Jimin. Ada yang bikin rame yaitu Chanyeol yang membawa musuhnya yaitu Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada diotak Chanyeol sehingga membawa Baekhyun datang menjenguk. Sempat curiga karena mereka itu sudah dianggap kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah akur, malah **Tidak Akan Pernah Akur**. Tapi kini mereka malah bisa tertawa bersama. Kabar buruknya Jin dan Vi tidak bisa datang menjenguk . karena perkelahian antara Jin-_gege_ dengan namja bernama RapMon itu yang berujung ke penjara.

Sempat tidak pernah mengira saat itu didepan mataku Jin-_ge_ berubah derastis . penampilannya sungguh ala preman. Sifatnya juga berubah bahkan hampir menyamai Kris namun lebih parah nya setiap yang menyenggolnya Jin-_gege_ tidak segan-segan memukulnya . seorang Jin-_gege_ yang terkesan lembut itu berubah menjadi monster dalam sesaat. Dan Vi rasanya ingin sekali memarahinya karena factor utama adalah Vi kekasih Jin-_gege_ sendiri yang menyebabkan Jin –_gege_ seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya Vi menyakiti Jin-_gege_ dengan bercinta dihadapan Jin-_gege_. Ooh , sungguh tindakan yang ..uuuh. mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengajak yang lain untuk menjenguk Jin-_gege_ di sel tahanan . kabarnya namja yang di pukul habis-habisan oleh Jin-_gege_ masuk rumah sakit disini namun aku tidak tau di kamar mana dia .

"Tao mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu "suara itu membuyarkan fikiran ku. "..ah Ne"sahutku.

"cih … sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begini "sindir Daehyun . melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling memukul satu dengan yang lain.

"yak! Namja bersuara cempreng ini yang menempel aku terus "

"APA? Bukankah kau dasar telinga layar" suasana pun menjadi ramai di ruangan itu

.

Kris dia menjenguk Jin di sel tahanan. Tidak hanya dia Chanyeol , baekhyun mereka juga ikut menjenguknya. Namun yang mereka kagumi adalah.

Vi juga ada di dalam sel itu dia dengan sabar menyisir rambut Jin. Semenjak Jin berkelahi hebat dengan Rapmon dan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Rapmoon Jin sedikit terguncang jiwanya. Namun , namja manis itu dengan sabar mengurusnya disini. Bahkan dia rela untuk dimasukkan juga ke dalam penjara yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh beruntung kau Jin .

"Vi sudah berapa lama …"Tanya Kris.

"aah mungkin satu bulan mungkin akan lama kami disini"

"kau mengurusnya setiap saat ,Vi ?"

"Yah begitulah …Jin_-hyung_ lupa segalanya …semua juga salah ku, Kris_-hyung_"

"sudahlah…aku tidak akan bertanya tentang masalah kalian tenanglah …."

"dimana Panda_-hyung_ ,tidak ikut ?"Tanya Vi . karena Vi tidak tau menau dengan masalah rumit ini.

"kami….sudah berpisah …"

"maaf"satu ucapan dari Vi.

"menurut mu , bila seseorang yang meninggalkannya dan sedang bersama seseorang yang lain yang lebih membutuhkannya . apakah orang yang ditinggal ini boleh cemburu ?"

"itu hyung dan Panda_-hyung_ kan ?"

"…"

"jadi benar yah . Panda_-hyung_ sedang menjaga seseorang yang lebih memerlukannya yah. Kurasa cemburu itu wajar hyung,tidak apa . "

"tapi…."

"hyung cukup percaya saja kepada Panda_-hyung_"

.

.

.

**===== KRIS P.O.V =====**

**.**

**.**

Apakah aku harus menyerah untuk ini semua .?

Atau aku harus menunggu ….

_PRANG….!_

Ku terkejut mendengar suara gaduh didapur. Ku berjalan ternyata ..

"KAU APAKAN DAPUR INI ,HUH!"bentakku.

"aku hanya mengganti suasana dapur ini….. aku tidak begitu suka dengan corak dapur , kamar ,ruang tamu ahh tidak ,semuanya aku tidak suka terlalu banyak corak hitam putih dan apah panda…ooh ayolah Kris kau bahkan sudah besar ….kau masih mau dengan corak ini"rasanya darah ku langsung naik sampai keubun-ubun dengan seenaknya yeoja ini merusak semuanya. Setelah membersihkan semua barang peninggalan Tao sekarang APA dia seenaknya mengganti corak dinding kami.

"Lakukan lah sesukamu..!aku tidak akan tinggal disini "sinisku.

"APA! Lalu…lalu untuk apa aku menggantinya bila kau tidak tinggal bersama ku, Kris ?"

"dari awal aku sudah tidak menyetujui kau tinggal bersam!a ku , kau merusak semuanya Jessica !

"lalu kau ingin namja Gay itu tinggal bersama kita disini ,huh ?" tanyanya sinis

"Jessica, cukup ! ambillah berapa pun yang kau mau dan pergi dari sini atau aku lah yang akan pergi dari sini.

"cih, dasar namja tidak bertanggung jawab ..Cuma mau berbuat dan sekarang kau men_ge_laknya "

"Kau! Bukankah kau tidak tidur dengan ku saja …banyak namja yang sudah tidur dengan kau …"aku mengambil nafas ."… bisa saja bukan anakku yang kau kandung "sindirku.

"ayo kita tes DNA !"

.

.

.

**===== KAITAO P.O.V =====**

.

.

"eomma …"

"eum .."

"aku ingin menikah eomma "

"tu…tunggu apa kau bilang ?"

"aku ingin menikah eomma "

"umurmu ?"

"bukankah tidak apa –apa kan umma, lagian Kai- sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi mau ujian ….tapi …aku ingin menikah umma…entah kenapa …. Aku merasa akan kehilangan nya umma "lirih Kai.

"nugu?"

"Tao_-hyung_. Tao_-hyung_ semakin ku gapai dia semakin jauh umma… kemakin ku kejar Tao semakin jauh ….aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan Tao_-hyung_ umma "Kai pun menangis dipelukan sang Umma nya.

"umma usahakan ,NE "

.

.

.

**===== KRISTAO P.O.V =====**

.

.

"Ta…Tao… tunggu "Kris men_ge_jar Tao mencoba menangkapnya , namun Tao terus saja berlari menghindarinya.

"Kris-_ge_ jangan mengikuti ku !"

"Tao…sebenarnya kau mau kemana "Kris mencoba mengimbangi langkah Tao yang jauh didepan.

"aku..hanya ingin mengajukan permohonan ..aku akan tidak sekolah untuk beberapa minggu "

"tunggu tidak sekolah "Kris setelah bisa menggapai lengan Tao langsung menariknya dan membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"kau tidak perlu seperti ini , jangan terus menghindariku "lirih kris

"bu…bukan"

"aku…aku akan menerima kenyataan bahwa kita sudah putus. Namun kita masih bisa jadi temankan?. Jadi jangan seperti ini kau harus bersekolah ."

"_ge_… aku…bukan itu alasan ku . aku disuruh Umma Jongin untuk selalu berada didekatnya . dan entah umma Jongin ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku "

"AKU IKUT BIARKAN AKU IKUT !".

.

.

Disini lah Tao . diantara keluarga besar Jongin.

"Tao maukah kau menikah dengan anak kami Jongin "ucap namja yang sudah berumur jongin.

"tunggu apa maksud nya ?"

"Jongin ingin menikah karena umurnya sudah tidak –

"tapi bagaimana sekolahku ?"

"ku mohon Nak Tao… demi jongin "semuanya langsung melirik kearah namja yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan aksesoris peralatan rumah sakkit yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"akan ku fikirkan …..tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua ku nantinya ?"ucap Tao.

"kami sudah berbicara dengan Mama mu ditelfon kemarin …kami masih menunggu persetujuan Nak Tao "

"jadi Baba dan Mama sudah tau akan hal ini?"semuanya pun mengangguk . Tao pun berjalan ke tempat namja yang tengah tertidur itu dan bebisik.

"jadi ini mau mu? Aku akan selalu bersamamu ?"bisiknya

Tao pun mengangguk dan membuat senyuman termanisnya

"jadi kapan kami akan menikah ?"

.

.

.

Kris dia hanya mematung di dekat pintu. Selesainya dari toilet dia langsung bergegas kekamar inap Jongin. Tapi matanya langsung terbelalak dan nafasnya sesak mendengar semuanya .

_Tao kau menyetujuinya ?_

_._

Setelah persetujuan dari Tao . keluarga Jongin dan Keluarga Huang bertemu dan mempersiapkan semuanya secara cepat. Bisa dibilang semuanya mendadak. Tapi tak apa . berhubung jongin mulai baikan. Entah kenapa mungkin suatu mukzizat yang diberikan oleh yang maha kuasa. Setelah diberitahukan bahwa Dia dan Tao akan menikah . berangsur-angsur keadaannya menjadi lebih baik ,bahkan dia sekarang bisa leluasa bergerak .

"kita tidak sempat membuat undangan jadi undang lah teman-teman kalian saja "tutur Nyonya Huang. Mama Tao ini memangsudah akrab dengan Jongin bahkan sebelum Jongin lahir mereka sudah berteman. Nyonya huang ini sempat berfikir bagaimana dengan Kris . dulu dia menitipkan Tao agar bersamanya …bahkan Nyonya Huang sudah benar-benar merestui mereka .tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain Tao memilih Jongin.

.

Pada hari Pernikahan Tao .semua sahabat-sahabatnya datang bahkan Jin dan V mereka hadir. Kris dan Jessica pun datang keacara ini

Melihat Tao dengan tuxedo putihnya dan warna rambutnya kini berwarna pirang keemasan ditambah eyerliner dimatanya sedikit olesan lipstgloss dibibir plumnya, menambah kesan girly padanya.

Tao berjalan dengan melingkarkan lengan di lengan kris (?). mereka berjalan di karpet merah dengan tebaran bunga dimana-mana. Disana sudah ada menunggu . Jongin dengan tuxedo hitamnya dengan rambut coklat kemerahan menambah kesan manly dan dewasa didepannya ada pastur .

Untuk kris dia harus menahan air matanya kini . mengiringi namja tercintanya menuju calon suaminya.

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan dari pastur untuk mengikat janji mereka mereka harus saling bertukar cincin .

Namun Tao sempat bingung ketika Jongin ingin memasangkan cincin itu dia melangkah mundur dan berjalan Kearah kris lalu menariknya.

"pasangkan cincin itu pada Tao "ucap Jongin. Tidak ini tidak boleh.

"Jongin ta…tapi…ini….

"kalian berdua sudah seharusnya bersama "senyumnya lalu tersenyum kearah Tao .

"kau harus menerimanya tao !"

Ragu

Kris ragu memasangkan cincin itu kepada tao begitu juga sebaliknya. Riuh tepuk tangan dan tangisan . karena adegan itu begitu menyentuh . bagaimana Jongin mempersatukan mereka .

"KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"Bentak Jessica . tak lama polisi dan chanyeol datang kehadapan Jessica. "KAU DITANGKAP DENGAN TUDUHAN PENIPUAN "ucap salah satu polisi."Tunggu ini…ini bohong aku tidak melakukan apa..apa?"." dia Jessica jung yang kami cari selama 2 tahun dia sudah menipu puluhan orang untuk diambil hartanya dan 2 percobaan pembunuhan ". Jessica pun diseret paksa keluar acara.

"AKU AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN TERUTAMA KAU KRIS DENGAR AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAK MU !"lalu semua undangan langsung tertuju pada itu. "Cih, DASAR PEMBUAL…APAKAH KALIAN PERCAYA KEPADA NYA ?"sindir Chanyeol. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik seakan tidak percaya . "TENANG DIA TIDAK MENGANDUNG ANAK KRIS BAHKAN 99% tidak cocok "Chanyeol dengan cengiran mautnya menunjukan bukti tes DNA .

Acara sempat heboh untuk beberapasaat . "lanjutkan acaranya "tutur Chanyeol.

.

.

"Tao kau sangat cantik hari ini….boleh aku memeluknya kris ?"jongin meminta persetujuan Kris .dan dianggukinya.

GREBBB…

"Hyung bahagia ?" Tao mengangguk

"aku senang bila hyung bahagia …."

"kenapa kau melakukan ini jongin?"

"aku ingin melihat mu bahagia , agar aku tenang nanti "

"jongin jangan berbicara seperti itu "

"boleh aku menciummu dibibir ?"ragu , Tapi Tao mengangguk .

Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu

Mereka saling menutup mata

Kris dia malah tersenyum

Namun

Semunya hanya sebentar

Tao menangis , dia menangis. Tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari jongin. Dan bibir jongin perlahan memucat dan dingin . perlahan tubuh jongin merosot bersamaan dengan Tao yang menahannya juga Kris. Semua larut akan kesedihan

.

.

**5 Tahun kemudian**

Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia . Kris dan Tao juga mereka ditemani oleh dua malaikat kecilnya .

Setelah pernikahan dan juga pemakaman jongin . mereka tidak ingin terus larut dengan kesedihan. Kris kembali kesekolah untuk mengikuti ujian dan Tao sudah berhenti sekolah untuk mengurus dua anak kembarnya.

Dan sekarang Kris Wu bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai direktur di China sedang kan Tao . Tao lebih ke fashion . dia sudah mempunyai beberapa cabang di China dan Korea dengan 'AB STYLE ' nya yang cukup popular. Mereka memutuskan menetap di Negara tirai bamboo tempat lahir Tao.

Kini mereka sepasang kekasih yang akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak ingin ada kata berpisah lagi. Dan melupakan masalalu mereka dan mengulang kembali jalin kasih mereka dari awal.

**=== THE END ===**

…

**Author note :**

**Mianhe aku fakum (ciyah kaya artis ja looh ). Sudah 1 bulan tidak ada kabar niih. Sebenarnya selama 1 bulan ini focus dulu untuk acara disekolah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu berlatih dance untuk tampil disekolah jadi yah gak bisa focus ke FF jadinya. Oh iya gak sia-sia berlatih dance . kemarin Dance Cover tpi di mix lagu exo wolf + BTS yang waktu diSBS kana da tu + BTS Paldogangsan + EXO – Dubstep +TVXQ Mirotic +Exo MAMA . **

**Oh iya ada yang mau belajar dance BTS buy in luv ?**

**Sekian ^^**

…

…

**MOHON REVIEWNYA**

**BILA TIDAK ADA REVIEW TERPAKSA**

**STOP…!**

**SAMPAI DISINI …**

**DAN SATU LAGI**

…

…

…

**"CERITA SELANJUTNYA ADALAH…..**

**JENGJENG JENG**

**CERITA GISEOB**

**GIKWANG-YOSEOB**

**BEAST**


End file.
